An Ace Falls
by AnnabethWildheart
Summary: Dark Ace is given a simple task. Guard the Princess of Terra Nymph-In his room. What happens when she causes Dark Ace to feel love and lust? Dark Ace/OC-My first fanfic : Me no own Storm Hawks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark Ace woke to a loud knocking on his door. He didn't want to move and pulled his black and red blankets tighter around himself. The knocking persisted and he growled. Dark Ace threw off his blankets and walked to his door in only a pair of pants. He opened one side of his door to see a talon standing there.

"What?" Dark Ace asked annoyed and the talon flinched.

The talon swallowed and stated, "Master Cyclonis will see you."

The talon quickly left and Dark Ace huffed. He closed the door and looked around his room. The circular room was very dark with dark green walls and nothing on the walls. All there was, was a large safe for Dark Ace's weapons, a door to a bathroom, a set of four-inch thick, glass double doors to a balcony and an eight by eight foot cell with bars across the front.

Dark Ace looked at the small cell as he walked back to his bed and wondered what Cyclonis was planning. She had the cell built without his knowledge and she wouldn't tell him why. He guessed she already had some plan thought out so he left it alone.

Dark Ace quickly made his bed and changed to his talon uniform. He got his weapons from his safe and then left his room. He walked threw the halls as many talons passed by in a hurry and wondered what was going on. Usually only a few talons would be walking around on watch so early in the day.

Dark Ace found Cyclonis looking over a large map on a table. She didn't even glance up as he stood at the door and waited.

"Come in Dark Ace," Cyclonis stated.

Dark Ace walked to Cyclonis and looked at the map curiously. It was of a large terra that was very far away. He knew little about it except that it was a peaceful people that lived on it.

Cyclonis looked at Dark Ace and asked, "Do you know what terra this is, Dark Ace?"

Dark Ace looked around the map and saw that it was Terra Nymph.

"Terra Nymph, Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace replied.

Cyclonis nodded and stated, "This terra is home to a peaceful people that refuse to fight. It is ironic though, since they are some of the most powerful people there is."

Dark Ace kept listening as Cyclonis walked around the table to stand in front of him.

"These people have something I want and my talons will be lead by Ravess and Snipe to retrieve it. But there's something else I also need you to get for me."

Dark Ace glanced at the map and asked, "What do you need, Master Cyclonis?"

Cyclonis lifted the map and pulled a picture out from under it. She handed it to Dark Ace upside down and Dark Ace read the back of the photo.

"Princess Rain," Dark Ace said and flipped the photo over.

The photo was of a beautiful young girl, about ten years old with long gold hair, gold eyes and a thin build. She stood in a red dress next to a young, pure black winged horse called a sky steed and had her arms lovingly around its neck. The girl looked to be an innocent princess but Dark Ace saw deviance and trouble hidden behind her eyes.

"You are to capture and bring her to Cyclonia," Cyclonis stated and went back to the map.

Dark Ace looked up at Cyclonis and asked, "What are the talons retrieving?"

"Crystals. The terra has element crystals of great power. When used correctly they can cause massive destruction," Cyclonis stated evilly.

Dark Ace looked at the picture of the girl again and asked, "So why do you need the girl?"

Cyclonis began looking over the map again and stated, "Believe it or not, she is the most powerful nymph of all and I have been watching her. If we use her she'll give the sky knights a force greater than you to fight with. She's rather difficult to deal with though, which is why you are going to get her and she'll be staying in the cell in your room."

Dark Ace looked up at Cyclonis surprised and asked, "So the talons are getting the crystals and I have to capture this girl and she'll be kept in my room? I understand that she's the most powerful, but why not get someone easier to handle? If we take the crystals from them they'll have no weapons anyways and we can use them against them."

"That's the annoying catch," Cyclonis stated, "Only the nymphs can activate and use the crystals. We cannot. So, you will bring back the strongest of the nymphs while the talons control the others and destroy any that will not cooperate."

Dark Ace nodded and tucked the photo into a pocket.

Cyclonis looked up at Dark Ace and stated, "The talons have already left to attack the terra. You go now and find the princess. Bring her back and make sure you don't hurt her. Not yet at least."

Dark Ace nodded and replied, "It will be done."

Dark Ace turned to leave but Cyclonis quickly said, "Oh and Dark Ace? That photo was taken seven years ago."

Cyclonis dismissed Dark Ace and he left. He made his way straight to the hanger and found his skimmer. He mounted it and quickly pulled the picture of the girl out again. She looked ten in the picture so Dark Ace guessed that she must be around seventeen now.

"Great. A teenager," Dark Ace muttered and started up his engine.

Dark Ace took off into the sky and flew towards Terra Nymph. It took him a few hours flight to get there but once he did it didn't look like a terra. Cyclonia had destroyed it. The few villages had been burnt and people were being herded to the middle of the terra. Dark Ace flew overhead to search the crowds of people but didn't even see anyone with gold hair. He saw Ravess and Snipe giving more orders to talons and some people were badly hurt.

Dark Ace landed on the terra near the remains of a large, stone building. He looked up at and then called a talon over.

"Is this where the princess was?" Dark Ace asked the talon.

The talon looked slightly confused and replied, "The king and princess lived here, yes. The king is in the crowd. The princess is nowhere to be found."

Dark Ace dismissed the talon and dismounted his skimmer. He looked over at Ravess and Snipe trying to control the people and then entered the building.

The doors had been blown off and some of the walls were crumbing on the inside. Dark Ace walked through the dark Halls of the building and wondered where the princess would be hiding. Any normal girl would run somewhere she felt safe but so far the rooms of the building had no good hiding places.

Dark Ace made his way through all the rooms on the first floor and then the second. He came to the third and found that it was mostly bedrooms. Dark Ace peered through the broken doors of the rooms when he came to the king's room. His door was larger than the other and had the emblem of the terra on it. Dark Ace kept going down the hall and at the end he saw another door with the emblem.

Dark Ace moved briskly to the door and found that it was also broken. He pushed it aside and it toppled to the floor. Dark Ace stepped in the room and was very surprised. The walls and ceiling were bright purple and orange. There was Ivy growing everywhere from pots and through open balcony doors. There was a wardrobe that was open with dresses and clothes all over the floor. There was a small bed with red and purple sheets tossed everywhere while pictures of the same black sky steed hung on the walls.

Dark Ace could smell apples and was surprised since he figured princesses would normally smell of flowers. He stepped further into the room but didn't see anything helpful.

"There must be something here to tell me where you went…" Dark Ace mumbled and looked at the wardrobe.

He walked over to it and pushed some of the dresses and clothes around on the floor. He found nothing under them and then went up to the wardrobe. It was made of wood and painted black on the inside. Dark Ace noticed a small hook in the bottom of it and pulled up on it. The bottom of the wardrobe came loose slightly and Dark Ace could see a hidden compartment beneath it. He pulled it roughly and saw a black bag.

Dark Ace pulled out the bag and set it on the floor. He kneeled and opened it to be shocked. Inside were two daggers, a whip, a red and black fighting uniform, a dark purple book and an extra dress. There was also some food and a water canteen. Dark Ace kept staring at it but then took the purple book out of the bag.

Dark Ace flipped through the book and saw hand written passages with dates on them. He guessed it was the princess's diary and opened it to the last page. He saw wrinkled spots on the page where he guessed tears had landed and began reading the passage dated to a few hours before the talon attack.

"_I'm tired of this. I can't stand Father or this place anymore. All he does is insult me and whenever nobodies looking he tries to hurt me. "You're just like your mother" he says, "You're worthless." Well it's not like it was my choice to be a princess. Sorry "Father" but I'm not a perfect little girl and I was never meant to be. I like fighting, I run out at night and I won't let people control me. I can't stand it anymore! I've never wanted to be a stupid princess and I'm not about to start being one. That's not who I am. Tonight I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to get Riko and fly as far away as I can. It was always Mother keeping me here. I know she wanted ME to have her necklace, so I'm going to steal it back and then get out of here. No one can stop me and nobody knows what I'm planning. I have my things ready, Riko is waiting patiently in the forest ready to fly and it will be easy to get Mother's necklace from Father's room. He always kept it locked in his side drawer and I've picked it before for practise. I'll get her necklace, sneak out my balcony and run for Riko. He wants to get away just as much as I do and we'll never return. I don't know where we'll go, but we'll find a way to survive. I could go to Terra Atmosia at first to get started and actually learn about the Atmos. I was never able to learn as much as I wanted when I snuck into Father's library. He thought that keeping me ignorant would make me easier to handle. Ha! Well I'm still going to learn. I want to learn about everything! About the sky nights, the terras and about myself. Father never let me hone my abilities so now I'll be able to. I do admit that I'm scared, but I need this. If I don't get away now I'll end up being trapped forever. I need to save myself. For a long time I was hoping someone would take me far away, but obviously that isn't going to happen. I'm going to save myself and Riko, and tonight all we'll worry about is the sky ahead."_

Dark Ace set the book in his lap and stared at the balcony. He put the book back in the bag and walked up to it. He stepped out on the balcony and looked at the thirty-foot drop to the ground. Dark Ace searched around the balcony railing and then finally found a rope tied to an iron ring and hidden by vines.

Dark Ace looked out at a stable with in his sight and then looked at the forest covering the rest of the terra behind the building. He guessed that was where the princess had last been heading.

Dark Ace went back through the room and picked up the bag. He slung it over his shoulder and left the room. He made his way down the hall and stopped at the king's room. He entered the door and fixed his sight on the table beside his bed with a locked drawer.

Dark Ace walked over to the drawer and knelt in front of it. He tried to pull it open but it was locked. He pulled his sword off his back and quickly slashed through the lock. Dark Ace then pulled the drawer open and looked inside. He saw paper documents and a quill but then saw a small box. He picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful necklace on a silver chain. There was a crystal on it and the crystal was spilt into four sections. One clear, the next green, the next blue and then the last red. Dark Ace held it up to admire it and doubted that it belonged to the king. He put it in the black bag and left the building.

When Dark Ace stepped outside, Ravess and Snipe had rounded up all the people and had them in shackles. They looked very proud of themselves and were now ordering the talons to keep searching for people, crystals or any other resources.

Dark Ace ignored them and put the black bag in a compartment under the seat of his skimmer. He looked back at the stables again and saw several sky steeds being herded by talons but they simply took off into the sky. Dark Ace didn't see a black one and considered it could be in the stable, but instead sat down on his skimmer. By what the princess had written, he guessed that she would be somewhere hiding on the terra with her sky steed since she had to leave her things behind and it would be too dangerous to take to the skies during an attack.

Dark Ace started up his skimmer and drove towards the forest. He stopped at the edge of the trees and looked for tracks of any kind. Sure enough he saw the tracks of someone running into the forest. Dark Ace quickly followed them.

Soon the tracks merged with ones of a sky steed and Dark Ace kept following them deeper and deeper into the forest. After a few minutes the tracks seemed to slow and Dark Ace stopped his skimmer. He shut it off and studied the tracks closely. The steed had been running but now the tracks indicated that it walked.

Dark Ace kept watching the forest carefully and drove his skimmer slowly. When the tracks became fresher he stopped his skimmer and left it. He didn't want to scare the princess away before he even had a chance to jump her.

Dark Ace kept walking and watching for any signs of movement. He wasn't sure where the princess would end up and wanted to make sure he didn't give himself away.

Dark Ace saw a large black wing flap like a bird's and then adjust themselves against a black body. Dark Ace ducted down low and began creeping through the underbrush. He saw the outline of the black sky steed grazing on the forest grass calmly and wondered where the princess was. He looked around more and then saw the outline of a woman lying on a long, upward-angled rock a few meters from the sky steed.

Dark Ace crept closer and prepared himself to jump her. He reached behind him to grab the hilt of his sword and at the same time tensed his body. He got ready to jump up and pulled a few branches aside to see his target better. The Dark Ace meant to jump but froze instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark Ace stared at the princess lying elegantly on her side across the smooth rock. Her black and red dress rested around her and her gold hair below her hips flared across the rock around her. She rested one hand under her head and the other was hanging off the rock and resting in the grass. She was tall and thin and in the morning sun her hair glowed while her dress shimmered.

Dark Ace kept staring at the princess but then backed away from the bushes so he couldn't see her. He looked at the ground trying to think straight but couldn't get the image out of his head.

"What is wrong with me…" Dark Ace whispered and shook his head.

He felt his heart beating uncontrollably for a moment and forced himself to calm down. He told himself to stop acting the way he was and to think about what he had to do, though a didn't want to anymore for some strange reason.

Dark Ace snuck up to the bushes and pulled back the branches again. The princess was still in the same spot with her eyes closed and Dark Ace noticed she had a pained, tired look on her face. He felt his heart rate increase again but couldn't figure out why.

Dark Ace sighed when he couldn't control his heart rate but decided he had to get it over with and that the princess wouldn't fight too much. She looked upset and was probably scared.

Dark Ace stood up and kept his sword in his hand. He walked from the bushes into plain sight. The sky steed looked up at him slightly startled and watched him curiously. Dark Ace glanced at the steed but kept walking towards the princess. He walked up and stood a few feet from the princess. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open gently.

Dark Ave watched the princess carefully as she looked up at him slightly confused but then she went wide-eyed. She was on her feet in a few moments and instinctively took a fighting stance towards him.

Dark Ace looked at the princess in a cocky way and stated, "Aren't you a little far from home, Princess?"

The princess huffed and didn't look too scared. She looked more annoyed and angry as she sized Dark Ace up and hid any other emotion in her eyes.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," the princess stated and tossed her head slightly so all of her long gold hair fell down her back.

Dark Ace was slightly surprised but didn't show it. He re-sheathed his sword on his back and watched the princess.

"I'm here working but you only made my job slightly more difficult. Now, you're coming with me," Dark Ace stated and reached for the princess's arm.

The princess simply took a step back out of Dark Ace's reach. Dark Ace reached for her again but she again moved away. Dark Ace jumped at the princess and she dodged him by spinning away. Dark Ace watched as her dress flared around her and then settled.

Dark Ace huffed and finally lunged at the princess and grabbed her arm. The princess immediately began fighting against Dark Ace and he tried to get his arms around her. The princess elbowed him in the stomach and fought as hard as she could to get Dark Ace off of her. She was stronger than she looked and in a moment she had a free hand, the princess grabbed the hilt of Dark Ace's sword and pulled it from his back.

The princess kicked Dark Ace away but he jumped at her again. They fought over the sword and he managed to yank it from her hands.

"Give up Princess! The rest of your terra has fallen and so will you!" Dark Ace stated while smirking and grabbed for the princess again.

The princes jumped away and stated, "Don't call me Princess! That's not my name!"

The princess jumped at Dark Ace this time and kicked out at him. Dark Ace dodged it and quickly grabbed the princess's arm. She pulled away but he quickly sheathed his sword and grabbed the princess's other arm as well.

"Well that's who you are, so get over it," Dark Ace stated though part of him didn't believe it.

The princess glared at Dark Ace and ripped her arm away from him. She punched him hard across his jaw and he stumbled back a bit. The princess ran for the sky steed but Dark Ace quickly jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. She immediately flipped him off of her and she jumped onto him.

Dark Ace grabbed for the princess's arms again but she grabbed his instead and they began fighting to overpower each other. Dark Ace threw her off rather hard and wondered if he hurt her but she was immediately back on her feet and ready to fight.

Dark Ace stood and faced the princess. She kept glaring at him and he saw her beginning to tire slightly.

"I am not a princess! Now please, just leave me alone! If you want me for ransom then it won't work. My father doesn't want me!" the princess shouted and backed up slightly.

Dark Ace smirked though he had a slight sinking feeling in his chest from hearing her father didn't want her. He ignored it and began walking towards the princess.

"It doesn't matter that your father doesn't want you. We want you," Dark Ace stated sinisterly and the princess finally showed some fear in her eyes.

A loud rustling came from behind Dark Ace and he saw the princess's eyes shift to something else. He also looked behind him and saw Snipe coming through the bushes.

"Hey! We missed one!" Snipe yelled while smiling and held up his mace.

"Oh no… Snipe!" Dark Ace yelled as Snipe threw a blast at the princess.

Dark Ace and the princess locked eyes for one moment and he reacted out of an instinct he only had once for Cyclonis. The princess also seemed to react by instinct and ran towards him. Dark Ace moved in front of her and swung his sword to deflect the blast.

Dark Ace was a bit late and part of the blast hit both him and the princess. They went flying back and both hit the same tree. Dark Ace crashed to the ground on his stomach and he felt the princess land on top of him. Snipe had realized what he'd done by this point and was watching with worry.

Dark Ace groaned and looked up at Snipe. Snipe stepped back while watching him nervously.

"Snipe!" Dark Ace yelled and Snipe flinched.

"I-I'm sorry Dark Ace…" Snipe muttered and whimpered.

Dark Ace wanted to rip his head off but heard a soft groan. Dark Ace felt his anger dissipate in an instant and simple wanted Snipe to get lost.

"Go and do something useful you moron!" Dark Ace stated and Snipe quickly took off.

Dark Ace sighed out of anger but then gently rolled onto his back. His moving made the princess move so she was lying across his chest. She was out cold and limp but with no scratches or visible injuries.

Dark Ace looked over the princess lying on him and then gently moved her so her head was against his shoulder and she was sitting up against him. Her hair fluttered over his entire arm and her dress flared around her on the ground.

"Idiot," Dark Ace muttered and picked the princess up carefully.

Dark Ace held the princess bridle style and got to his feet. He was about to start walking away when he realized his sword was still on the ground. Dark Ace bent down and picked it up, then started carrying the princess in the direction of his skimmer.

Dark Ace kept worrying about whether the princess was hurt but simple because he didn't want her to be, not because Cyclonis ordered him not to hurt her. He kept watching her as he carried her to make sure she kept breathing and was careful to walk smoothly.

As Dark Ace carried the princess, the sky steed followed. He didn't care but also kept his eye on the animal to see if it would try anything. The steed just kept following though and trying to stay close to the princess.

Dark Ace got back to his skimmer and mounted it. He held the princess in his lap and held the handlebars with one hand. He started up the skimmer, pulled a u-turn and raced back through the forest, leaving the sky steed far behind.

Dark Ace drove out of the forest and quickly took to the sky. He flew away from the terra heading for Cyclonia and didn't look back. He kept watching the princess carefully as he flew and kept one arm around her.

X X X

Half way back to Cyclonia the princess woke. She opened her eyes and was confused by the wind hitting her as she looked down. She cried out in fear and surprise seeing only clouds beneath her and wrapped her arms around Dark Ace. She held herself against the cold metal plate on his chest but then looked up to see it was him she was hanging onto.

Dark Ace glanced down at the princess and stated, "So you've finally woken up, Princess?"

The princess looked around her at the vast empty space of the sky and clouds. She looked below them at more clouds and then glanced up at the Dark Ace again.

"My name is Rain," Rain stated and adjusted herself to sit more comfortably on the skimmer.

Rain let go of the Dark Ace but he held her to his chest and quickly stated, "Hang on to me. Or else you won't be able to stay on easily."

Rain glared at Dark Ace but saw the serious look on his face. She timidly wrapped one arm around his back and the other over his shoulder to hang onto him. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the clouds go by.

"What does she want with me?" Rain asked simply and quietly.

Dark Ace glanced down at Rain and held onto both handlebars now that she was holding onto him.

"I can truly say that I'm not entirely sure what she's going to do, but you're important," Dark Ace stated and noticed how soft Rain's voice was.

Dark Ace tried to think of something to say just so he could hear her voice again.

"You will not be harmed, as long as you cooperate," Dark Ace stated.

Rain huffed and stated, "I'm sure."

Dark Ace felt the ice in her voice but forced himself to forget about it. He remembered what his assignment was and threw his shoulder forward so Rain would stop leaning her head on it. She looked up at him annoyed but then just kept watching the clouds again.

Once back at Cyclonia, Dark Ace landed his skimmer and immediately held onto Rain. He parked the skimmer and she fought to get away. He held onto her and dragged her through Cyclonia with difficulty. Rain kept trying to hit Dark Ace and elbow him and kick him any chance she got. The talons stared at her surprised and got out of the way as Dark Ace pulled her along the halls to see Cyclonis.

When Dark Ace finally got Rain to Cyclonis, his uniform had a few rips from her nails and he was just about at the end of his tolerance. He held Rain tightly against his chest with her arms crossed across herself.

Cyclonis turned as Dark Ace held Rain and pushed her further into the room. Rain kept struggling and Cyclonis smiled. She stepped down from her machine and walked towards Dark Ace.

"I knew I could count on you, Dark Ace," Cyclonis stated as Dark Ace held Rain close to him.

Dark Ace wrapped one arm around Rain completely to hold her arms and stated, "I see why you wanted me to complete it. Ravess and Snipe would never have gotten this one."

Rain finally stopped fighting for a moment and took in her surroundings. She looked at the high ceilings and dark colours everywhere. She suddenly felt so small and being held against Dark Ace's chest wasn't helping.

Dark Ace felt Rain tense in his arms and glanced down at her. Her breathing quickened drastically and her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

"Remember, she is to stay in the cell in your room so you can watch her Dark Ace. We can't have her escaping," Cyclonis stated and walked away.

Dark Ace nodded and began pulling Rain towards the door.

"Cell?" Rain said and dug her nails into Dark Ace's arms.

Dark Ace got Rain into the hall and began fighting to get her to his room. She began fighting more than before and almost got away a few times. She again scratched and tried to hit the Dark Ace while he kept trying to force her to walk.

"Don't you ever stop?" Dark Ace hollered at Rain and forcefully yanked her back towards him.

"What? Just because you thought I was a princess automatically means I'm unable to fight for myself?" Rain replied and managed to smack Dark Ace across his face with the back of her hand.

"I was hoping that, yes!" Dark Ace replied and pulled Rain forward again.

Rain pulled back but then ran forward and pushed Dark Ace into a wall. Talons began to gather and follow Dark Ace and Rain as they fought. He never tried to actually hurt her but she kept getting pretty good hits in every once in a while and he was losing his patience.

Finally Dark Ace got back to his room and opened the door while holding Rain. She tried to grab the doorframe but Dark Ace threw her through the door. He quickly went inside and closed the door. He locked it with a key and then hid it in his shirt under his armour.

Rain stumbled to the ground but saw Dark Ace put the key to the door down his shirt. She quickly stood and first ran to the glass doors. Dark Ace ran after her and as she opened one of the doors he grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Let go of me!" Rain cried and tried hitting Dark Ace in the stomach.

Dark Ace locked the glass doors with another key and also hid it down his shirt. Rain took note of it and kept fighting to get out of his grip.

Dark Ace began pulling Rain towards the small cell but she kicked him in the shin. He cried out in pain and then she kneed him in the stomach. Dark Ace let go of Rain for a moment and she stumbled backwards. She fell back on his bed and caught her breath for a moment.

Dark Ace quickly recovered and ran at Rain. She tried to run for the door but he grabbed her and pulled her back towards the cell.

"No! Let me go! Please!" Rain cried and kept trying to push away from Dark Ace.

Dark Ace shoved her in to the cell and slammed the bar door shut. Rain tried to open the door but he locked the door. She grabbed for the key but he moved away from the door and tucked that key down his shirt with the other two.

Rain leaned against the metal bars and stated, "Anymore keys down your shirt and you'll knock yourself off balance while you're fighting."

Dark Ace breathed heavily for a moment and stated, "Anymore fighting from you and I'll make sure you can't walk."

Rain huffed and replied, "What are you going to do? Rape me?"

Dark Ace huffed and walked towards his door. He pulled out the key to it, opened the door and slid outside.

Dark Ace looked back for a moment and stated, "Be careful what you say. You may give me ideas."

Dark Ace then left and shut the door behind him. Rain was left by herself in the dark room.

Rain looked around, taking everything in and then sank to the floor. She hugged her arms around herself and began to feel the sadness she had been fighting. She wanted to cry but forced herself not to and sat in the dark of the small cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dark Ace returned to his room only after dark to find that Rain had fallen asleep. He walked cautiously up to the bars and peered into the cell. She was lying on her side on the metal floor. She rested her head in her hands and looked very uncomfortable.

Dark Ace shook his head and walked over to his bed. He sat down and took all of his armour and weapons off. He put them on top of the safe and changed from his talon uniform to his pair of black pants.

Dark Ace turned around and saw Rain leaning against the bars of the cell. He huffed and folded his uniform.

"Whatever happened to the courtesy of leaving the room to change?" Rain asked.

Dark Ace sighed and replied, "It's my room. You just happen to be here."

Rain looked over at Dark Ace but he went into his bathroom. He left the door ajar and Rain could hear the shower going. She immediately felt very thirsty.

Dark Ace came out after a few minutes with his hair still dripping wet. Rain stood up and held the bars in her hands as Dark Ace began drying his hair with a red towel. When he pulled the towel away, his hair was fluffy and he shook his head to make it fall down over his forehead again.

Rain figured that in another time and place she would have thought that his hair like that was funny and cute but she ignored the thoughts.

"Hey… Could I get some water or something?" Rain asked carefully.

Dark Ace looked over at Rain and seemed to think it over. After a few moments he sighed in annoyance and left his room. Rain wondered if he would even come back and sat down again. She wrapped her dress around her attentively and leaned against the bars again.

Dark Ace entered his room again and had a plastic cup with water in it. He walked over to the cell and knelt down near Rain. Rain watched him carefully as he handed her the cup and cautiously took it from him. Their fingers brushed and Dark Ace felt that her hands were ice cold.

Rain leaned away from the bars after she took the water and looked down at it. She wondered if she should really drink it but knew he could've done something to it.

Dark Ace watched Rain stare at the water and stated, "Its just water. I didn't do anything to it."

Rain glanced up at Dark Ace but then timidly took a sip of the water. Dark Ace stood and walked back over to his bed. He sat down for a moment and kept drying his hair. Rain looked up at him but then drank the rest of the water. After she set the cup down her stomach growled loudly.

Rain covered her stomach as if she could quiet it but Dark Ace looked over at her in a slightly annoyed away. Rain looked up at him and then looked away.

"So you're hungry now as well?" Dark Ace asked.

Rain huffed and replied, "You say that like you expected me not to be. I can't help getting hungry. I'm a living being, Moron."

Rain hugged herself tighter and Dark Ace watched her. He sighed again and stood from his bed. He walked over to his door and quickly turned back to Rain.

"I'll be right back," Dark Ace stated and then left.

Dark Ace closed his door and began walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. He passed a few talons and they stared at him since he wore no shirt and black baggy pant. Dark Ace gave them a look and they looked away. He then went into the cafeteria and got some food for Rain before making his way back to his room. On his way back he passed by Snipe.

Snipe saw Dark Ace carrying the food to his room and commented, "Hey! What's it like playing babysitter?"

Dark Ace stopped and glanced back at Snipe but then stated, "Actually I'm making her feel more comfortable. It may get her to join us faster and then she'll kick your sorry ass with her powers."

A few other talons also heard Dark Ace and looked at him slightly fearful. Snipe flinched slightly and mumbled as Dark Ace came to his bedroom door. He glanced back at the talons talking but then disappeared inside.

Rain looked up as Dark Ace entered and saw a tray with food in his hands. She watched as he walked over to her and pulled the key to the cell out of his pocket. Rain stood and moved away from the door.

Dark Ace watched her carefully as he unlocked the door and slid it open. He handed her the tray and she took it cautiously. Again, Rain's hands were freezing when her fingers brushed his hands and it even gave him a bit of a chill thinking about how cold she must be.

Rain backed away from the door with the tray and Dark Ace locked it again. He walked away from the cell and Rain looked at the food on the tray. There was a plain salad with browning leaves and some kind of soup.

Rain sat down with her legs tucked underneath her and placed the tray in front of her. She picked up the soup first and cautiously tasted it. It didn't have much of a taste but it was food so she ate it.

Dark Ace sat down on his bed again and watched Rain. She picked at her soup timidly as she leaned uncomfortably against the wall. He looked at her cheeks and noticed that there were no dry tear marks like any normal woman would have. He wondered why and then Rain looked up at him.

Rain noticed Dark Ace staring at her and she snapped, "What are you looking at?"

Dark Ace huffed slightly in annoyance and replied, "You haven't cried. Any normal woman would have by now."

"Well obviously I'm not normal," Rain stated and then kept eating her soup.

Dark Ace pulled the blankets back from his bed and stated, "I figured that out when you didn't run away from me."

Rain looked back up at Dark Ace but he had already climbed under his blankets and all she could see was his form under the blankets. She sighed as she thought of how warm it must be under the blankets and began to shiver slightly.

"Good night," Rain stated coldly as she picked up her tray and moved to the back of her cell.

Dark Ace heard her but didn't move. He simply closed his eyes and tried to ignore her.

Rain sat down in the back corner of the cell and kept eating. She finished the soup and after picking through the salad she pushed the tray up the bars and lay down against the back wall of the cell. She was very cold but didn't say anything and just tried to keep herself warm.

X X X

The next morning, Rain woke and heard laboured breaths. She sat up slightly and saw that Dark Ace had left his bed and it was made. Quietly, Rain stood and walked to the bars of her cell. She looked to the right and saw Dark Ace doing push-ups.

Rain noticed a panel that had come out from the wall and it had weights and bars on it for exercise. She looked back at the Dark Ace as he switched from push-ups to sit-ups and didn't even seem to be sweating.

Rain found herself watching Dark Ace and she sat down against the bars. He didn't notice her as he easily passed one hundred sit-ups and kept going. After a few more minutes he stopped and stretched out his abs, but then stood and went over to a bar. He took hold of the bar and began doing chin-ups.

Rain had to admit, he was good-looking and had a body to match, but she despised him. She looked away and stared at the opposite wall of her cell.

Dark Ace finished his morning workout of a ten-minute run, as many push-ups he could do, as many sit-ups he could do, as many chin-ups he could do, and stretches. When he finished he saw that Rain was awake and staring at the wall across from her.

Dark Ace pushed a button and all of the workout equipment disappeared back into the wall. He then rubbed his neck with a red towel and walked over to the safe. He picked up his armour, weapons and uniform from off the safe and took them into the bathroom with him.

Dark Ace quickly washed the sweat off his body with a quick shower and then changed into his uniform. He put on his armour and weapons and left the bathroom. Dark Ace saw that Rain hadn't moved and he glanced between her and his door. He knew he wouldn't be back all day so he slowly walked up to her.

Rain saw Dark Ace walking toward her and she quickly stood. He stopped near the bars and looked at her in what seemed to be annoyance but Rain saw something else in his eyes as well.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" Dark Ace asked and crossed his arms.

Rain looked around the room, crossed her arms and replied, "Acid, a grappling hook with rope and a skimmer."

Dark Ace looked at Rain unimpressed and replied, "Leaving."

Dark Ace turned to leave but Rain quickly ran up to the bars, reached through them and stated, "Okay! Wait!"

Dark Ace stopped and walked back up to the bars. Rain didn't move away this time and she looked up at Dark Ace feeling extremely small.

"I need to use the bathroom," Rain stated and crossed her arms.

Dark Ace huffed and reached into his shirt. He pulled out the key to the cell and unlocked the door. Rain waited until he moved out of the way and she cautiously stepped out of the cell. Dark Ace pointed to the door on the other side of his room and Rain looked over at it.

"That one," Dark Ace stated.

Rain glanced up at Dark Ace but then walked towards the bathroom. She slipped quietly inside and closed the door. Dark Ace sat on his bed and waited. When Rain finished she left the room and Dark Ace stood.

Rain looked at the balcony doors and saw the red and black clouds of Cyclonia. She walked up to the doors and pressed her hand to the glass, wishing she could get out. Dark Ace walked over to the cell door and leaned against it. He cleared his throat and Rain looked back at him. He motioned with his head at the cell and Rain looked at it disappointed.

"Do I have to go back in the cell?" Rain asked.

"Yes," Dark Ace replied simply and waited.

Rain looked back out the glass doors again and stated, "But the doors are locked anyways! There's no point in keeping me in the cell."

Dark Ace moved away from the cell and as he walked said, "No, because you're a lock picker. Now get back in the cell."

Dark Ace stopped next to Rain and turned her so she was forced to look at the cell. Rain kept staring at it but then looked up at Dark Ace.

"Who ever said I was a lock picker?" Rain asked as Dark Ace pushed her towards the cell.

"I know more about you than you think," Dark Ace stated.

Rain pushed back against him and spun away from his arms. She faced him and watched him carefully.

"Like what?" Rain asked.

Dark Ace sighed and stated, "You're seventeen, want to learn about the world and have been wanting to run away."

Rain gave the Dark Ace a look and replied, "Every teenager is like that."

"And you're abused by your father, he insults you, you're mother is gone, your father never let you have your mother's possessions and your sky steed is named Riko," Dark Ace added.

Rain stared at him in surprise and Dark Ace quickly grabbed her.

"Now, in the cell!" Dark Ace stated and pushed Rain towards the cell.

"No!" Rain yelled and began fighting him again.

Rain tripped the Dark Ace and they fell to the floor. He tried to push Rain off and she quickly jumped off of him. Dark Ace lunged at her but she dodged out of the way and ran to the side. Dark Ace stood and ran after her, catching her and accidentally slamming them both against a wall.

Rain pushed off the wall first and tried to get Dark Ace's hands off of her. Dark Ace pulled Rain towards him and began pushing her towards the cell. Rain spun out of his arms again and stumbled slightly. Dark Ace grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him.

Rain pushed herself away from Dark Ace and thrashed her arms back and forth. She hit him across the jaw again and pushed him away. Dark Ace kept trying to grab Rain and she moved backwards quickly. Her knees hit Dark Ace's bed and she fell backwards.

Dark Ace tried to jump onto Rain but she jumped further up onto his bed and crawled backwards away from him. Dark Ace jumped at her again and pinned her underneath him so she couldn't move. He held her hands above her head and kneeled on top of her legs.

Rain struggled to get free but Dark Ace held her down while breathing heavily. Rain kept trying to free her wrists but Dark Ace kept them down.

"Don't you ever stop?" Dark Ace asked and Rain hesitated for a moment, "I should rape you right here and now just to teach you a lesson!"

"Pfft! Go a head. It doesn't count when there's nothing there," Rain replied and looked up at the Dark Ace challengingly.

Dark Ace glared at Rain and then jumped off of her. He roughly grabbed her waist, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Rain cried out in surprise and slight pain and tried to push herself off of Dark Ace. Dark Ace carried Rain into the cell and set her down roughly on the floor.

Rain tried to get up but Dark Ace held her shoulders and pushed her backwards. Rain fell back against the floor and squeaked when she landed funny on her wrist. Dark Ace quickly got out of the cell and closed the cell door.

Rain looked up at Dark Ace angrily and ran up to the bars.

"Let me out!" Rain demanded and tried pulling the door open.

Dark Ace huffed and stated, "Princess, you are this close to being abused far worse than what your father could ever do. If I were you I'd shut up and stay quiet!"

Dark Ace walked away from the cell and quickly left his room. Rain watched him leave but then leaned her head against one of the bars. She stared at the ground and felt tears well in her eyes but she blinked them away. Rain sat down to lean against the wall and curled herself into a ball.

"Why can't people just let me go…" Rain stated and rested her head against her knees.

Dark Ace made it a few meters down the hall when he stopped. He thought about throwing Rain into the cell and hearing her cry out in pain. It made him get a strange feeling in his chest.

"Why am I feeling so much…" Dark Ace asked nobody but then shook his head and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next four days Rain stayed in the cell. She didn't fight with Dark Ace again and kept to herself. She wanted to fight him but figured it would be best if she didn't. She was lucky that Dark Ace was bringing her food and water and letting her use the bathroom. He could easily stop doing all that.

Rain sat in the corner of her cell staring at the floor when Dark Ace entered his room. He came up to the cell and opened the door. Rain looked up at him while giving him a dirty look and stood.

Dark Ace motioned to the bathroom and stepped aside. Rain left the cell while still giving him dirty looks but quickly moved to the bathroom. Dark Ace felt another strange feeling in his chest when she gave him the dirty looks but again shook his head and ignored it.

Rain closed the door behind her and went over to the sink. She looked in the mirror and sighed seeing her tired eyes. Her body was sore from sleeping on the cold metal floor and though she was eating, the food brought to her wasn't very nutritious.

Rain looked down at her hands and a small tray in the corner of the counter caught her eyes. Little odds and ends were in the tray and she saw two paperclips. Rain looked at the door to the bathroom and around her. She looked back at the paperclips and grabbed them but then realized that she had no pockets. Dark Ace would probably notice if she kept a hand in a fist though.

Rain finished in the bathroom and left it. Dark Ace was leaning against the wall next to the cell and she walked up to him. She looked at the cell and then gave Dark Ace a pleading look with her eyes. Dark Ace sighed and pointed to the cell with his thumb. Rain was about to walk into the cell but then decided not to. Dark Ace kept watching her and then sighed again.

"Are we going to go through this again?" Dark Ace asked in annoyance and walked toward Rain.

Rain backed up and asked, "Please! I have nowhere to go! There's a hundred-foot drop out that door and talons and endless hallways I don't know out that door. Do I really have to stay in the cell?"

Dark Ace kept walking towards Rain and wished she would just obey him. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her again.

"Just get in the cell! You should be thankful you have it! It's a vacation spot compared to the dungeon cells you would normally be kept in," Dark Ace stated in annoyance.

Rain kept backing away from him and stated, "Please! I won't try to run away. I'm just tired of being trapped. I don't want to be a prisoner anymore…"

"Well you are trapped!" Dark Ace stated savagely, "You're a prisoner and that's never going to change!"

Dark Ace grabbed Rain roughly by the arm and tossed her back in the cell. She tripped over her dress and landed on her side against the cold metal. Rain looked back up at Dark Ace angrily and he glared at her.

Dark Ace turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom door. Rain quickly walked back up to the bars to watch him leave.

Dark Ace looked back at Rain as he opened the door and stated, "I'm going for something to eat. I don't know when I'll be back."

"What's for supper?" Rain asked sarcastically.

Dark Ace looked at Rain and replied, "For me, good food. You? Whatever the heck I feel like bringing to you. If I even bring you anything at all."

Dark Ace left the room and shut the door. Rain heard it lock and he walked away. She studied the door for a while but then sat down against the wall.

Rain waited ten minutes and tried her best to not think about what Dark Ace said. She kept telling herself she'd be free and that she'd live her life one way or another.

After Rain knew Dark Ace wasn't coming back she stood and went over to the cell door. She reached up into her hair and untied the knot in her hair that was holding the paperclips. She pulled them out and shaped them to the form of the lock.

After a few minutes of shaping them, Rain put the paperclips in the lock and began picking it. It was much harder when she couldn't see what she was doing but she eventually got it. Rain opened the door and stepped out of the cell.

Rain quickly ran to the bedroom door and began shaping the paperclips when one of them broke.

"No!" Rain stated and tried to find some way to make the broken pieces useful but instead she ended up breaking the other paperclip as well.

Rain kept trying to use them but they became too short. She could bend them but they didn't reach far enough inside the lock. Rain finally gave up on them and went back to the bathroom. She searched the tray she got them from but found nothing else she could use.

Rain searched the entire bathroom but found nothing. She searched the entire bedroom but still found nothing. Lastly, Rain pushed the button for the workout equipment and the panel slid out from the wall. She searched it all and still found nothing she could use.

Rain backed away from the panel and felt her hopes come crashing down. She looked between the two doors and felt her tears come back to her eyes. She fought the tears but then Dark Ace's words came back to her.

"I'll be a prisoner forever," Rain whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Rain wiped the tear away but felt another one. She knew she couldn't hold it back anymore but also knew that it would be horrible if Dark Ace came back and found her crying.

Rain looked at the equipment and saw the weights. She went up to them and pulled the weights off two of them. She took the bars before pushing the button to get rid of the panel again.

Rain walked up to the glass doors and stuck the bar through the door handles so even if the door was unlocked no one could open it. Rain ran over to the bedroom door next and did the same thing.

Rain backed away from the door and felt more tears running down her face. She turned away from it and her knees hit Dark Ace's bed. In an instant, Rain lost control and jumped onto the bed. She lay across it on her side and hid her face in her arms. She let her tears flow and sobbed into the warm black blankets of Dark Ace's bed.

X X X

Dark Ace felt the strange feelings in his chest grow. He wanted to take back what he said. He knew that being free was exactly what Rain wanted and he said the opposite would happen.

Dark Ace sat in the official officers cafeteria that was further away from the cafeteria he got Rain's food from. He sat by himself as a few talons of high rank ate at other tables. His food sat in front of him growing cold as he stared at it but he just didn't want to eat it. He hated admitting it, but he felt guilty and something else though he wasn't able to define it yet.

Dark Ace sighed and stood. He left his food where it was and began walking back towards his room. He didn't know what he planned on doing but something just kept telling him to go back to Rain.

Dark Ace came to his door and unlocked it. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He tried to open it again but it still wouldn't budge. He immediately became worried and didn't know what to think. In a moment though, the worry was replaced with anger and figured she was doing something.

Dark Ace re-locked the door and walked briskly down the hall. He took a right and came to a window. Dark Ace opened the window and stepped out on the ledge without hesitation. It was raining and getting harder but he moved along the ledge and saw his balcony roughly twenty feet away.

Dark Ace moved along the ledge quickly and got his hand on the railing of his balcony. The rain was making his hair stick to his forehead and it was getting harder to see. He jumped over the railing and ducted close to the door.

Dark Ace felt his anger building and looked in through the glass doors. His anger was washed away with the water as he saw Rain, elegantly lying on his bed and hiding her face in her hands. He could see her back moving erratically from sobbing breaths and one of her hands was clutching his blanket.

Dark Ace kept watching Rain as the rain outside came down harder. He stood there in the cold and felt a longing feeling come to his chest. He didn't understand it at first but then realized that he wanted to be next to her.

Dark Ace looked away and leaned against the wall. He felt the chill run into his body and tried to rid himself of the longing but it wouldn't leave. He was very tempted to hit himself in the head but when he thought about it, he'd look like one of the lesser talons acting idiotic.

Dark Ace looked back into his room and saw that Rain wasn't breathing as erratically but she was still obviously crying. He was tempted to tap on the window but then looked down at the door handles on the inside of the door. Dark Ace saw one of the bars from his weights holding the doors shut and another bar was also holding his bedroom door shut in the same way.

Dark Ace decided to leave her and stepped over the balcony railing again. He moved along the ledge back to the window and climbed back inside.

Dark Ace closed the window and began walking away from it. A few talons walked past him and gave him confused, startled looks at him being soaking wet but kept going and didn't say a word.

Dark Ace passed his door and stopped at it. He looked at it for a moment and pressed his ear against it. He listened carefully and sure enough he heard soft, breathy sobs coming from inside. He felt a rolling feeling in his stomach and pushed away from the door. The guilt doubled in his chest and he leaned against the wall.

"How can one girl, cause so much trouble and not even do that much?" Dark Ace asked no one and thought back to the picture Cyclonis had first given him.

Dark Ace thought about Rain's innocent eyes that were obviously hiding trouble. He thought about what it would have been like growing up knowing a girl like that and suddenly he wanted to know. He wanted to know about this princess that claimed she wasn't.

Dark Ace turned back to the door and pressed his ear to it again. He knocked on it softly and heard Rain's sobbing stop. He listened for a few moments and knocked again.

"Rain? I know you're upset, but please let me in," Dark Ace asked and crossed his fingers.

Everything went silent through the door and Dark Ace wondered if Rain was ignoring him. He hoped she wasn't and knocked again.

"Rain? Please?" Dark Ace pleaded slightly and looked around the hall to make sure no one could hear him.

Dark Ace heard nothing again, but then heard a swift clang of metal as the bar was pulled from the door handles. Dark Ace unlocked the door and opened it. He saw Rain backing away from the door and standing in the middle of the room. Dark Ace shut the door behind him and locked it again.

Rain kept watching Dark Ace and giving him dirty looks again. Dark Ace felt the longing return to him again but he didn't show it. He began walking towards Rain and she backed away from him defensively.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Dark Ace stated, "You didn't want me to see you cry, so you blocked the doors. It's understandable."

Rain glared at Dark Ace and turned away from him.

"I wasn't crying," Rain stated and rested one hand against one of the glass doors.

She watched the rain come down outside and wished she could feel it on her skin. Dark Ace walked up behind Rain and stood rather close to her. Rain glanced back at him and then noticed how wet he was.

"What…" Rain was about to ask but then just kept staring out the door in an uncaring way.

Dark Ace glanced at Rain and stated, "When I couldn't get in the door I got worried and came to this door. I saw you crying. On my bed. In fact the blankets are still ruffled from where you were lying."

Rain crossed her arms and rested her forehead against the window. She kept watching the Rain and ignored Dark Ace. She wished she could even feel one drop of the rain, just to feel the outside world she used to love running away in and playing in when her father demanded she stay inside and act like a lady.

Dark Ace noticed Rain staring at the rain and asked, "Do you want to go outside?"

Rain immediately looked up at Dark Ace surprised but then asked angrily, "Oh so now that I'm upset you want to tease me as well? It's bad enough you've taken all of my hope away. Now you need to try and give me false hope so you can disappoint me and amuse yourself!"

Dark Ace huffed and pulled the bar from the door handles. Rain shook her head and began walking away. Dark Ace quickly grabbed Rain and pinned her against the doors. She tried to push him off, but he simply let go of her and rested his hands on either side of her. Rain looked at Dark Ace confused and held her hands close to herself.

Dark Ace reached his hands behind Rain's back and unlocked the door. He pushed both of them wide open and never took his eyes away from Rain.

Rain heard the doors creaking and immediately felt the icy wind make her hair flair and send a shiver through her body. She closed her eyes as the rain hit the back of her neck and felt herself begin to shiver.

Rain looked behind her and her hair flew into Dark Ace's face. He smelt the apple scent again and seemed slightly drawn to it. With out realizing. Dark Ace stepped closer to Rain and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Seeing you disappointed and upset doesn't amuse me. Though the thought of a princess that loves walking in the rain does," Dark Ace stated.

Rain glanced back at Dark Ace and asked, "So what are you planning to do? Lock me out in the rain?"

Dark Ace shook his head and replied, "No. I'm going to get changed from these soaking wet clothes. You can do whatever you want."

Dark Ace backed away from Rain and walked towards his bed. Rain watched him in surprised confusion as he picked up his pair of black pants and walked into the bathroom. Rain watched him close the door and then looked back at the rain.

Rain watched the water coming down and felt the cold breeze hit her skin. It raised goose bumps on her arms but she loved it. She stepped forward onto the wet balcony and reached her hand out to the rain. She felt it on her hand and it was like Ice.

The cold water woke up Rain's skin and washed away the dry, musty feelings from being kept inside for so long. She stepped out into the rain itself and shivered as the cold water washed over her face and body. Her dress quickly clung to her body and dragged behind her. Her hair became a solid dark mass down her back and any ounce of warmth left her body.

Rain stood in the rain and didn't care that she was freezing. She crossed her arms across herself and felt her sad feelings leave her for a few moments. It felt so good to feel free from her emotions that she didn't care her breathing was becoming ragged and sharp.

Dark Ace sat on his bed and watched Rain stand outside. She intrigued him as she stood freezing in the cold but didn't move. He wondered when she would come back into the room but then noticed how sharply she was breathing. He grabbed the folded up towel sitting next to him and walked towards the balcony.

Dark Ace walked up behind Rain and gently took her arm in his hand. Rain jumped and turned to look at him quickly. Her wet hair whipped around her and for a moment Dark Ace felt the same way he had when he first saw her. Her eyes had an innocent quality that was hiding trouble and it struck him hard for a moment but he didn't show it.

"You're going to get sick," Dark Ace stated and gently tugged Rain's arm.

Rain pulled away from him for a moment and looked back out at the rain. She held her hand out to it for a moment as if to save a few droplets for later but then let herself be pulled back into the room.

Dark Ace unfolded the red towel and draped it gently over Rain's shoulders. Rain flinched at it but then held the towel around herself. Dark Ace stepped around Rain and closed the glass doors. He then turned to Rain and saw her shivering.

"I'll get you some warm clothes," Dark Ace stated and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Rain quickly stated but Dark Ace simply glanced back at her as he went into the bathroom.

Rain sighed and wrapped the towel tighter around her. She walked to the bathroom and peaked inside. Dark Ace kneeled in front of a cupboard and ruffled through it. Rain saw clothes being moved around and then Dark Ace pulled out a pair of black pants similar to his own and a red shirt.

Rain looked at the cupboard in confusion as Dark Ace stood and saw her there. He looked down at it but then set the clothes on the counter next to the sink.

"My clothes from before I joined Cyclonia and from when I was a teenager. They'll probably be big on you but it's the smallest stuff I have," Dark Ace stated and left the bathroom.

Rain kept looking at the clothes but then looked up at Dark Ace suspiciously. Dark Ace looked down at Rain but kept walking towards his bedroom door. Rain watched Dark Ace leave and he left both doors unlocked.

Rain looked at the clothes sitting on the counter and wondered what was happening. He suddenly was being nice to her when usually any talon would have beaten her half to death. She was still freezing though and if she didn't change out of her soaking wet dress she would get sick.

Rain walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She knew that there was probably a catch to Dark Ace being so nice but for the moment she didn't care and she wasn't going to complain.

Rain changed into the shirt and pants and left her dress hanging over the curtain rod for the shower. She dried her hair as best she could and hung the towel next to her dress. Rain then left the bathroom and sat on Dark Ace's bed. She wanted to know what he was up to and figured she should test him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dark Ace walked to the cafeteria and went up to the talon behind the counter serving food.

"Chicken soup. But put it in a paper bag," Dark Ace commanded and the talon got right on it.

Dark Ace leaned against the counter as he was waiting for the soup and noticed Ravess and Snipe watching him. He gave them both a look and they quickly went back to minding their own business. When Dark Ace turned around again to get the soup they began talking about him.

Ravess leaned closer to Snipe and stated quietly, "Don't you think Dark Ace has been acting strange lately?"

Snipe didn't seem to care as he gorged a sandwich and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't like him. He's too tall and skinny. If I had the chance I could crush him like a twig," Snipe stated and took another bite from his sandwich.

Ravess huffed and replied, "You idiot. If you tried to do that he'd do away with you faster than Master Cyclonis would. And for your information, Dark Ace is a very desirable man. He has been acting strange though."

Snipe took another bit of sandwich and asked with his mouth full, "Like how?"

Ravess glanced at Dark Ace and stated, "A while ago some talons saw him walking down the hall to his room soaking wet. He had gone out a window onto a ledge for some reason. A bit before that he got food and sat down but he never touched it and then randomly walked away without eating. Now he's getting food again but he's taking it back to his room."

Snipe shrugged his shoulders again and replied, "So he likes rain and he's anti-social. Big deal."

Ravess glared at Snipe and stated, "It's strange! Completely odd for Dark Ace. There's something going on and I'm going to tell Master Cyclonis about it."

"You do that," Snipe stated and then they quieted down as Dark Ace walked past.

Dark Ace gave Ravess and Snipe looks but then kept walking. He had heard everything they said but he wasn't worried. He'd come up with reasons why he'd changed his behaviour easily.

Dark Ace got back to his room and slipped through the door. He found Rain sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed waiting for him and the paper bag immediately caught her attention.

Dark Ace closed and locked the door behind him. He walked up to Rain and handed her the paper bag. Rain looked at it curiously but looked back up at Dark Ace suspiciously.

"It's food. Actual food," Dark Ace stated and sat down on his bed himself.

Rain stood and stepped away from him. She kept watching him suspiciously but then peaked in the bag and smelt the chicken soup. The smell made her mouth water and she stared at it. Dark Ace watched her and hoped she'd eat it but she didn't.

"I haven't done anything to it. It's safe," Dark Ace stated and Rain looked at him wearily.

Again, Rain knew that he probably did something to it but she was hungry, the soup smelt so good and she wasn't dead from her previous meals. She pulled it and a spoon out of the paper bag. She walked over to the cell, sat down beside the door and leaned against the wall. Gingerly, Rain tried the soup but then ate it ravenously.

Dark Ace stood from his bed after he saw Rain eating and went into the bathroom. He saw her dress and towel hanging to dry and left them where they were. He left the bathroom and went back to his bed. He sat down on the side of it and pulled his blankets up to his waist.

Rain finished the soup and set the bowl and spoon aside. She felt much more warmed up now and also sleepy. She sat leaning against the wall for a few moments as she stared at the ground, but then laid down on her side with her back to the wall. She rested her head on her arm and curled into as tight of a ball as she could before closing her eyes to try and sleep.

Dark Ace watched as Rain lay on the floor in a ball. He was surprised by how much he wanted to tell Rain that there was enough room in his bed for the two of them but he didn't want her getting the wrong ideas. He lay back in his bed and just tried to sleep. He figured that if she were uncomfortable enough he'd be able to tell.

X X X

Dark Ace woke quietly to hearing soft whimpering. He couldn't think of what it was at first but then realized it was Rain. He sat up in bed and looked over to where Rain had been. She was still there but was whimpering, crying and rolling from her side to her back in her sleep. Whatever nightmare Rain was having it was a bad one to the point that she was trying it hit something as if defending herself.

Dark Ace kept watching her unsure of what to do. Something inside him told him to go to her and wake her up but he wasn't sure if that would be right. He saw Rain hit her hand against the wall and she whimpered more. That made up Dark Ace's mind.

Dark Ace practically jumped from his bed and briskly walked over to Rain. He quickly kneeled next to her and took her wrists in his hands to she'd stop flailing them.

"Rain…" Dark Ace stated softly, "Rain wake up."

Rain tossed her head to the side and Dark Ace touched his hand to her face.

"Rain, wake up," Dark Ace said and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Rain jolted awake and Dark Ace pulled his hands away from her. She lay on her side staring at the ground while breathing heavily and didn't dare look up at who she knew was beside her. Dark Ace placed his hand on her arm and finally she looked up at him.

"Rain, are you all right?" Dark Ace asked and looked genuinely concerned.

Rain kept watching him and replied, "I'm fine."

Rain laid back down to try and sleep but Dark Ace stayed next to her. Rain glanced up at him and showed her annoyance.

"What?" Rain asked as Dark Ace watched her.

Dark Ace ran his hand down Rain's arm and stated, "You're freezing, and sore."

Rain huffed and stated, "No duh. Now do you mind? I'd like to go back to sleep."

Dark Ace looked at Rain but then looked over at his bed. Rain followed his eyes and wondered what he was going to do. He looked back at Rain and she looked up at him with tired eyes.

Dark Ace stood and stated, "Come on. Get up."

Rain looked up at Dark Ace and stated, "Trying to sleep here remember?"

Dark Ace huffed and replied, "That's exactly what I'm trying to help with."

Rain looked up at Dark Ace slightly confused. She looked away and wondered if she should even get up but then he kneeled next to her again and picked her up bridle style.

"Hey! Put me down!" Rain commanded and struggled to get out of Dark Ace's arms.

Dark Ace held onto Rain and carried her over to his bed. He dropped her on it and she glared up at him before realizing where she had been dropped. Rain looked at the bed beneath her as Dark Ace walked around to the other side and sat down himself.

Dark Ace got under his blankets comfortably but Rain just sat there confused. He noticed her not moving and looked at her in a tired way.

"Is something wrong?" Dark Ace asked and placed his hands under his head comfortably.

Rain looked over at him and stated, "This is your bed."

Dark Ace shrugged and replied, "It's easily big enough for both of us. Now get under the blankets, warm up and sleep. Or else I'll hold you all night to make sure you do."

Rain bit her lip slightly but then moved the blankets and slid underneath them. They were soft and warm and the bed was heavenly compared to the metal floor. Rain turned so her back was to Dark Ace and stared at the glass doors.

"Thank you," Rain said quietly and rested her hands under her head.

Dark Ace glanced over at her and stated, "You shouldn't sleep on your side."

Rain rolled over and looked at Dark Ace confused and asked, "And why not?"

Dark Ace closed his eyes and stated, "Your body will stay sore. Mostly through your shoulders, neck and hips. You should sleep on your back."

Rain looked up at the ceiling as she lay on her back but glared slightly. She turned on her side facing away from Dark Ace and huffed.

"I feel exposed and vulnerable when I sleep on my back," Rain stated.

"Not while I'm here," Dark Ace replied and Rain tightened her grip on the blankets.

Rain didn't know how to react or what Dark Ace really meant but it made her heart flutter. He basically said that she was safe with him. She stayed still, letting the words repeat in her head and she realized that she was in the same bed as the most infamous and feared man in Atmos.

Rain turned onto her back again and kept staring at the ceiling. She rested one hand over her stomach and let the other one rest over her chest. She still felt vulnerable lying on her back but she already felt the sore muscles in her back relaxing.

"Again, thank you," Rain stated but didn't dare look at Dark Ace.

Dark Ace stayed silent for a moment and opened his eyes but then replied quietly, "Your welcome."

Rain kept staring at the ceiling and couldn't get over what was happening. Dark Ace was being nice to her, taking care of her, helping her. None of it made sense.

Rain turned onto her side facing the Dark Ace quickly and the sudden movement made him look at her. He watched her confused for a moment as she looked down at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rain demanded, "What do you want from me?"

Dark Ace huffed and replied, "I don't want anything from you. It's Master Cyclonis that does."

"So you're following her orders?" Rain asked.

Dark Ace hesitated but then stated, "Yes. She told me to keep you here and to not hurt you."

Rain gave Dark Ace a suspicious look and asked, "But that doesn't mean be nice to me, take care of me or to share your bed with me. Why are you doing all of this?"

Dark Ace looked away from Rain and stated, "I'm not so much of a ruthless, careless creature everyone thinks I am. I didn't want to capture you very much in the first place because there was just something about you. I feel guilty about it and I feel guilty for the way I've treated you."

Rain looked away for a moment but then asked, "Then why did you capture me? Why didn't you just say that I had fled the terra or I was killed in the initial attack?"

Dark Ace had been hoping she wouldn't ask the question but he felt that he couldn't lie to her. He easily made stories about himself and gained people's trust to do Cyclonis' bidding, but he couldn't do the same to Rain and he didn't even want to.

Dark Ace sighed and replied, "I didn't want to capture you, but at the same time I did. Not because of Master Cyclonis' orders though."

"Why did you want to capture me then?" Rain asked.

Dark Ace grew annoyed and asked, "Will you stop asking questions and just go to sleep?"

Rain huffed and replied, "No! Now answer the dang question!"

Dark Ace sat up and pushed Rain down onto to the bed. He pinned her there but she didn't even bother struggling.

"Go to sleep before I knock you out!" Dark Ace stated angrily.

Rain tilted her head to the side and Dark Ace saw her innocent deviance showing. It hypnotized him for a moment and all he could do was stare at her.

"No you won't," Rain stated and kept looking up at Dark Ace with slight curiosity, "You can threaten all you want, but I know you won't."

Dark Ace began to feel himself crumble to pieces and felt that Rain knew it. Ever since he set eyes on her his mind had been in turmoil and now it was crashing down hard.

Rain pushed against Dark Ace quickly and he leaned away from her. Rain sat up now and hovered over him while he lay on his back trying to get his messed up head and strange feelings in his chest under control.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Rain asked and watched Dark Ace look away with a worried, confused expression.

Rain studied Dark Ace while he wasn't looking at her and she could easily see he was different. His muscles were tense, he was avoiding eye contact and his cheeks were beginning to turn red.

Rain looked at Dark Ace confused and asked, "A-Are you, blushing?"

Dark Ace looked back at Rain and glared at her. He quickly pushed her off and jumped out of his bed.

"Absolutely not! Now just shut up and go to sleep!" Dark Ace stated angrily and began pacing back and forth.

Rain watched him curiously as she sat on the bed but then she quickly stepped got off and walked silently over to Dark Ace. Dark Ace saw her coming and began walking towards the door but Rain caught his arm and pulled him back. He flicked his arm out of her grasp and tried to open the door when he remembered that it was locked and the key was still in his uniform.

Dark Ace tried to dodge around Rain but she stepped in front of him and pressed her hands to his bare chest. She pushed him back up against the wall and quickly grabbed his wrists to hold them by his shoulders. He knew he could push her off easily but didn't. He liked having her so close and touching him. He tried to push the thoughts of it away but he couldn't deny it and it worried him.

"Why did you capture me?" Rain asked forcefully and looked Dark Ace in the eyes.

Dark Ace growled slightly and replied, "That's none of your business!"

Rain huffed and replied, "Well considering I was the one captured then I'd say it is! Now tell me!"

Dark Ace looked down at the floor and growled more.

"What's the matter? The big, infamous Dark Ace can't talk to one little girl?" Rain asked sarcastically.

Rain felt herself tense as Dark Ace tilted his head upwards to look at her. His hair was falling over his eyes but she could see the desire in them. Rain couldn't stop staring at Dark Ace's eyes as the desire became stronger and she felt her heart rate double every second she was near him.

Dark Ace stopped thinking and just didn't care anymore. His mind was too confused to remember who his allegiance was too or the reason he was told to find this girl. The strange feelings in his chest had been plaguing him this entire time and now that he wasn't thinking about what he should be doing, he was beginning to read them like a book and understood them more.

Dark Ace stood tall and looked down at Rain in a determined way. Rain slowly pulled her hands away from him and backed up slightly. He moved with her and they walked towards the bed.

"You want to know why I captured you?" Dark Ace asked and Rain nodded as they both kept walking.

"Like I said before, there was something about you. When I first saw you, you struck me in a way I never have been before. Of course I was still following orders, but over time it changed."

Rain hit the bed and wavered slightly to catch her balance. Dark Ace stepped up close to her and she fell back on the bed. He quickly leaned over her and they stared at each other.

"Now, I can't get you out of my mind. It confuses the heck out of me and I can't understand it but I can't stop thinking about you and I don't want to. I wasn't ordered to take care of you but I want to. I wasn't ordered to let you out of the cell but I wanted to the entire time you've been here. Now, go to bed before I do something that we'll both regret!"

Dark Ace pushed away from Rain and stood. Rain leaned on her elbows in confusion but oddly she felt no fear. Her heart was beating wildly with adrenaline but she didn't want to run away. She wanted the complete opposite. She watched as Dark Ace rested his hands on his head while walking circles and wanted him to come back to her.

"So what exactly would you do that we'd both regret?" Rain asked and sat up on the bed innocently.

Dark Ace looked over at Rain and she watched him look her up and down. The desire was still in his eyes and he glared at her slightly.

"I don't know… Hurt you, call you bad names, insult you…" Dark Ace stated.

"Make love to me?" Rain asked.

Dark Ace looked over at Rain with a confused and outraged look.

"I would never, under any circumstances make love to-" Dark Ace was cut off by Rain standing and putting her hand on his chest.

Dark Ace looked down at her confused and Rain looked up at him solemnly.

"You can't understand what you're feeling because you've felt nothing for so long. I know exactly what's happening to you though. And deep inside, you do to. You're just having a war with yourself over it because here in Cyclonia, it's wrong. But really it isn't. It's natural. And frankly, even though you're the most feared man in Atmos with the worst reputation for deceit, vengeance, and brutality, you've gotten to me as well."

Rain kept watching Dark Ace but then pulled her hand away from his chest and stepped away from him. She began walking towards the bed but felt him gently take her arm and pull her to him.

Dark Ace held both of Rain's arms in his hands and stood close behind her. She stayed completely still as he lowered his head next to hers and she felt his breath on her neck.

"I want you," Dark Ace whispered in Rain's ear.

Rain sighed and replied quietly, "In another place and another time I'd already be kissing you. But we're here in the middle of Cyclonia and I'm your prisoner."

Dark Ace sighed as well and stated, "At least one of us is being sensible."

Rain turned to Dark Ace and touched her hand to his cheek. He rested his hand on top of hers and placed his other hand on her waist, but then pushed her towards the bed.

"Now go to bed and sleep," Dark Ace stated.

Dark Ace and Rain climbed back into the bed but laid close to each other. Rain tried to sleep but before it took her she felt Dark Ace's hand wrap around hers.

"Good night," Rain said quietly and fell asleep.

Dark Ace watched her for a moment but then couldn't help himself. He leaned over to Rain gently and delicately placed a kiss on her forehead. She didn't wake up and he laid on his back again.

"Good night," Dark Ace replied and then let himself sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the next few days, Dark Ace found himself staying in his room. He became more urgent to get back to Rain after fighting or doing Cyclonis' bidding rather than the other way around. He did his best to control his anger around Rain and never laid a forceful hand on her again. If she argued with him he just kept arguing back until one made a winning point and beat the other but many times he found it hard since Rain would push him and try to make him fight her.

As time went on, Dark Ace learned about Rain as well. He learned that she ran away three times when she was little. She always got in trouble for playing outside and scraping her knees and she had a lust for getting past the village boundaries. When her father was away, Rain would sneak into his library and read books she wasn't allowed to read. She read about Atmos, healing, the human body, animals and how to fight. She secretly collected knives and did her best to teach herself how to fight.

After she got her sky steed Riko, Rain would sneak off her terra and visit neighbouring terras. No one ever saw her and she got to see some life beyond her own home. As she and Riko got older they strayed farther and had a few run-ins with raptors once. She had been injured but she hid the long cut on her arm from her father and he never found out about it.

Dark Ace began asking Rain to tell him more and more stories from growing up and he loved listening to Rain talk. Even if she was retelling a story for the fifth time, he just liked to sit and listen. It made him feel human and un-feared, knowing Rain could just sit there and talk to him. He also always wanted her near and where he could see her. It made him anxious to leave her alone in Cyclonia and wanted to be able to protect her from anything that could harm her.

Every morning, Dark Ace woke early to workout but spent a few minutes just watching Rain sleep. He found she looked more innocent than the world could handle and was amazed at how as soon as her eyes opened it was replaced with hotheaded trouble. He liked arguing with her and sometimes considered wrestling with her but he was afraid he would hurt her. Rain would say she could take it but he still didn't want to accidentally hurt her again. Dark Ace would also like to sit and watch Rain as she walked around his room looking for something to do. She'd touch everything with her fingertips to feel them and her eyes would search for anything interesting.

Dark Ace still didn't fully understand what he was feeling but he knew he always wanted to be with Rain. At night he longed to hold her in his arms and never let her go as they laid in his bed.

Rain also began enjoying Dark Ace's company. She was very bored when he wasn't there and seeing him angry amused her. She enjoyed telling him about her life because he seemed so intrigued by it and when she questioned him he said that he would have done the exact same things if he were in her shoes - Not that she wore shoes.

Rain was naturally argumentative and liked getting into fights with Dark Ace. She knew she shouldn't because he could so easily hurt her, but she had some sort of sense that he wouldn't. At most he'd end up hitting the wall but he barely even did that anymore. Mostly he'd just let his anger drain out of him and then look at her with the desire she saw in his eyes the first time.

Rain was also growing more and more fond of Dark Ace in a different way. She knew she shouldn't be but she kept catching herself watching him. As he slept he'd look so innocent and then as he did his morning work out she watched his muscles tense and work and secretly wished she could touch them. She found his voice to be alluring and his touch was surprisingly soft. She liked being close to him and felt butterflies in her stomach every time he said something to her. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way about the most feared man in the Atmos, but she couldn't help herself. All she wanted was to fall asleep in his arms and forget about the world.

Dark Ace had been interrupted during his workout that morning by a talon. He said that Cyclonis wanted to see him and that he had to bring Rain. Dark Ace didn't like the idea of it at all and almost had a panic attack though he didn't show he was.

Rain finished brushing her long hair with a brush Dark Ace had brought her and asked, "What is the worst she could want with me? I'm just one girl."

Dark Ace leaned against the wall next to the door, shook his head and stated, "She said that even as a girl you were the most powerful nymph of all. She's got something big planned and it has something to do with your power. She hasn't even told me what it is though…"

Rain saw the worried expression in Dark Ace's eyes and stood. She walked over to him with her black and red dress swaying around her elegantly and took his hand in hers.

"I can take whatever she plans on doing. I just don't want you getting hurt, so don't do anything stupid and show you care about me," Rain stated and Dark Ace sighed in annoyance.

"Just do whatever she says, alright? She's my Master and if she realizes you've done something to me then she'll do whatever it takes to keep me as hers. She'll even destroy you most likely," Dark Ace stated and looked over at the door.

Rain looked at t as well and then stated, "Because I'm responsible for you changing, but I'm actually quite curious as to what she wants, so do you think we could go now?"

Dark Ace looked at Rain still worried and didn't budge. She took his hand and pulled him towards the door. He was about to open it but then turned back to Rain.

"Remember?" Dark Ace asked.

Rain nodded and Dark Ace opened the door.

Rain ran out the door and Dark Ace just barely caught her wrist. A few talons backed up against the hall wall as Rain turned and tried to hit Dark Ace. He grabbed her roughly and began pulling her down the hall.

"Let go of me!" Rain yelled and kept fighting.

"Would you just shut up?" Dark Ace replied angrily and shoved Rain in front of him to push her.

"Why don't you make me?" Rain asked and elbowed Dark Ace in the stomach.

Dark Ace threw her down on the ground and stated, "Don't make me…"

"Oh, sounds exciting. Maybe I should," Rain replied and Dark Ace saw the slightest smirk on her lips but it quickly disappeared.

Dark Ace growled angrily to control his desire and stated, "Get up and keep moving!"

"Hey you put me down here!" Rain stated but got up.

Dark Ace kept pushing Rain down the hall and she kept fighting him the entire time. Talons moved out of their way nervously and flinched when Rain lashed out towards them. Rain felt rather proud of herself while Dar Ace rolled his eyes at the talons.

It took a few minutes but Dark Ace got Rain to Cyclonis. She was sitting on her thrown looking rather bored but then Dark Ace entered with Rain still fighting. Cyclonis ushered them closer but he didn't get as close as he usually would. Rain stopped fighting to look up at Cyclonis and simply watched her as Dark Ace held her arms behind her back.

"Well, it looks like living with Dark Ace hasn't affected your spirit very much," Cyclonis stated and stood.

Cyclonis began walking towards Rain and she motioned for Dark Ace to step away from her. He hesitated but then did. Rain stood still as he moved away and kept her attention on Cyclonis.

Cyclonis walked up to Rain and stood a few feet in front of her. Rain looked down at her by a few inches and wondered what the little girl in front of her planned to do with her. Cyclonis just kept smiling and held her hands behind her.

"I know everything about you Rain," Cyclonis stated, "I know what you can do and how you're gifted."

Rain watched Cyclonis carefully and Dark Ace listened intently. Cyclonis moved a bit to the side of Rain and kept smiling.

"I know that your father abused you because you're so powerful. You have your mother's power and he wanted to keep you under control. But I want to unleash it," Cyclonis stated.

"If you join me, you don't have to hide anymore. You can use your power at your will and no one will hurt you again," Cyclonis stated, "I'll give you your mother's crystal and you can be one of the most feared women in Atmos."

Rain kept staring Cyclonis dead in the face and stated, "Intriguing offer, but no thanks. If anything, I'm going to join the resistance. Thanks for considering me though."

Cyclonis lost her smile and Rain kept watching her carefully. Dark Ace began to feel anxious and hoped that for once Cyclonis would go easy on the prisoner of Cyclonia.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But I still need your power, so I will need to force you to cooperate," Cyclonis stated and pulled out her staff.

There was a blue and white swirled crystal in the staff and Cyclonis shot Rain with it. Rain cried out in pain and Dark Ace watched in horror as a blue energy encased Rain and she fell to the side. Cyclonis smiled as Rain gasped and felt her mind begin to cloud.

"This crystal allows me to control the mind. Soon you will be under my control and you'll be one of the greatest weapons Cyclonia could steal," Cyclonis stated evilly and stepped back to watch.

Dark Ace felt his heart beating out of his chest and had to use all of his self-control to stay standing. Rain held herself on her hands and knees as she felt some force creeping through her body. It felt unstoppable as it coursed through her veins and slowly caused her vision to blur. She knew she had to fight it and concentrated on her body as hard as she could.

Rain kept whimpering and gasping and her hair fell around her. She hit her hands against the floor and clenched her fists together tightly. She fell to her side for a moment and held her head in her hands as she cried out.

Dark Ace stepped toward Rain but Cyclonis didn't notice. Cyclonis just kept smiling.

"Any moment now," Cyclonis stated as Rain got on her knees again.

For a few moments Rain suddenly sat still and just seemed to breath heavily. Cyclonis laughed and stepped up to Rain.

"So my newest recruit. Stand and obey me," Cyclonis commanded.

Rain didn't move for a moment and the blue energy shot away from her and back into the crystal and it exploded. Cyclonis and Dark Ace covered their faces but then looked at the shards of the destroyed crystal. Dark Ace looked between Cyclonis and Rain worriedly but surprised as Cyclonis looked at the crystal confused.

Cyclonis stared at the crystal shards and then stated, "No. It can't be…"

Rain lifted her head and looked up at Cyclonis while smirking. She stood and stared Cyclonis down. Dark Ace felt himself beaming but hid it and looked only mildly intrigued.

"Sorry, but I'm my mother's daughter. As hot headed as one of our fire crystals that you will never have the privilege of using," Rain stated triumphantly.

Cyclonis stared at Rain in disbelief and stated, "No! How can you fight a mind warp crystal? Even the most intelligent can not fight its control!"

Rain shrugged and replied, "I guess I've got a strong will to be free. Looks like you don't have your weapon after all."

Cyclonis breathed heavily for a moment and then stated, "Dark Ace! Take her to the dungeons. Make sure she gets no food or water."

For a moment Dark Ace froze but then walked up to Cyclonis with his normal sinister look and suggested, "Actually, I think I may have an idea to help… Damage her spirit."

Cyclonis looked at Dark Ace angrily and asked, "And what would that be?"

Dark Ace smirked evilly as he looked at Rain and then stated, "Well she's already been staying in my room. It wouldn't be too much trouble to make her useful to me. I could use some… Entertainment."

Rain looked at Dark Ace with a worried look and Cyclonis smiled.

"Good idea Dark Ace. Have your fun with her," Cyclonis stated and motioned that he could leave.

Rain shook her head as Dark Ace walked towards her and said, "No… No, please…"

Dark Ace quickly grabbed Rain and held her tightly. Rain fought him and he pulled her towards the door.

"Oh and Dark Ace?" Cyclonis called and he stopped to look at her, "Make sure you hurt her."

Dark Ace nodded and then quickly pulled Rain from the room as she fought.

Rain didn't fight as much and Dark Ace pulled her back to his room. He got her inside and locked the door as quickly as he could. Rain walked over to the bed and sat down it looking bewildered.

"Rain?" Dark Ace asked worriedly and walked over to her.

Dark Ace sat down next to Rain and saw that her hands were shaking. They hadn't been before and she was breathing rather deeply.

"Rain, are you all right?" Dark Ace asked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rain finally looked up at Dark Ace and stated, "That was horrible. I felt it inside me. It was so hard to fight…"

"But you did and you won. Cyclonis can't control you. No one can…" Dark Ace stated and looked away for a moment but then looked back at Rain and held her forearms.

"That doesn't change how horrible it was. I mean it was, inside me! Running through my veins and across my skin. I feel violated," Rain stated and shivered slightly as she gasped a little with every breath.

Dark Ace felt the shiver travel through Rain's wrists and moved closer to her.

"Rain?" Dark Ace said and Rain looked up at him.

Dark Ace didn't say anything more and Rain wrapped her arms around his neck to pulled herself close to him. Dark Ace wrapped his arms around Rain and held her tightly. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," Rain said quickly and pulled away.

Dark Ace hesitantly let go of Rain but wanted to keep holding her. She pushed her hair out of her face slightly and some fell back. Dark Ace gently brushed it behind her ear and kept watching her.

Rain smiled slightly but then kept staring at the ground. Dark Ace kept watching her and waited until she calmed down. After she did he couldn't help but ask.

"Rain, why are you so powerful? What can you do that is so different compared to other nymphs and that Cyclonis would do this?" Dark Ace asked.

Rain glanced up at Dark Ace and then replied, "The element crystals are fine tuned to nymphs. Only nymphs can hold them and activate them. But they're so fine-tuned to me specifically that I don't need to touch them. I can control them with my voice."

Dark Ace looked at Rain slightly confused and asked, "Your voice?"

Rain glanced at Dark Ace and stated, "When I sing, they can activate. And depending on what I'm singing dictates how strong the energy from them is."

Dark Ace kept staring at Rain but then looked at the ground.

"And now that she can't control you, she'll have no use for you," Dark Ace stated.

Rain huffed and replied, "It doesn't matter anyways. She wants me at my most powerful but I never will without my mother's necklace. It has a crystal that's a combination of all four element crystals and only I can use it. Without it I'm just as powerful as any other nymph."

Dark Ace kept staring at the floor in thought and then looked up at Rain. She looked back at him and he made up his mind. Dark Ace stood and stepped away from Rain.

"I need to do something. I'll be back later today," Dark Ace stated and walked away.

Rain looked at Dark Ace confused and quickly asked, "Wait, where are you going?"

Dark Ace turned and looked back at Rain. Rain stood and walked up to him.

"I have to do something. It's important, but I'll be back," Dark Ace stated.

Rain looked at the floor wearily and Dark Ace asked, "Please, trust me?"

Rain kept looking up at Dark Ace and then planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yes," Rain replied and stepped away from him.

Dark Ace nodded and then stepped out the door. He locked it from the inside, closed it and made his way down the hall. Rain went and sat on Dark Ace's bed. She had no idea where he was going but she just hoped he would be back soon. In the mean time, she laid across Dark Ace's bed clutching one of his pillows and stared out the glass doors at the red clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dark Ace made his way quickly through the halls of Cyclonia. He knew that if Cyclonis ever found out what he was doing or what would be done she'd have him thrown to the wastelands. Or at the very least tortured.

Dark Ace got to the hanger and found his skimmer. He checked under the seat to see if Rain's black bag was still there and then started up the bike.

Ravess noticed Dark Ace and walked over to him. He glanced up at her but quickly tried to ignore her.

"Dark Ace. Where are you taking off to so fast?" Ravess asked.

Dark Ace sighed and replied quickly, "That's none of your business Ravess."

Dark Ace revved his engine and took off. Raves stepped back as he did and watched him take to the sky suspiciously. She huffed and then went back to ordering talons around.

Dark Ace pushed his skimmer to its fastest and left Cyclonia. He checked his navigation to make sure he was heading in the right direction and then kept flying.

In the distance, Dark Ace could see a very familiar ship flying.

"No. Not the Condor," Dark Ace muttered and banked hard to the right.

Dark Ace dove into the clouds just above the wasteland and hoped the Storm Hawks hadn't seen him. He had no time to deal with them and their childish antics.

Dark Ace kept flying through the low clouds and looked above him as he passed by the Condor. To his disappointment, he could see Aerrow on his skimmer circling and watching him. Dark Ace veered away even more and hoped Aerrow wouldn't try to pick a fight. Luckily he didn't and Dark Ace kept flying. Aerrow immediately returned to the Condor though and Dark Ace had a feeling that the Storm hawks would be planning something.

X X X

Rain was so exhausted that after Dark Ace left she never moved. She laid on his bed and wondered how she even managed to fight off Cyclonis' mind control. Remembering the feeling of it creeping through her body and clouding her vision made Rain shiver and feel sick.

Rain looked around the room and rolled slightly onto her back. She rested her arms by her head and tried to sleep. As she slowly lost consciousness the feeling of the control came back and she jolted awake to roll to lie on her side again.

Rain opened her eyes and stared at the cell as she tried to calm her breathing. She wondered if it would ever go away and wished Dark Ace would come back. She felt stupid for wanting him with her but feeling the control seep through her body so easily scared her.

Rain looked out the glass doors again and watched the sky. She saw skimmers flying around and a storm brewing just outside Cyclonia. It seemed far away but storms around there could change every moment. Rain kept watching the storm and hoped she would soon fall asleep without having nightmares.

X X X

In late afternoon, Dark Ace returned to Cyclonia. He walked through the halls with Rain's black bag slung over his shoulder. Talons glanced at him as he walked but he gave them dirty looks and they quickly looked away from him.

Dark Ace came to his door and unlocked it slowly. He opened it, peered inside and saw Rain lying across his bed sleeping. Dark Ace sighed and slipped inside, making sure to close the door quietly so he didn't startle her. He walked over to the bed and carefully set her bag on the floor.

Dark Ace sat down next to Rain and gently laid his hand on her back. She didn't move and he felt her breathing slowly and evenly.

"Rain?" Dark Ace asked smoothly and gently rubbed her back.

Rain stirred slightly at the sound of his voice but then didn't move. Dark Ace rubbed her back more and placed his hand on her arm.

"Rain, wake up. It's important," Dark Ace stated softly.

Rain groaned and stated, "I'm trying, but you rubbing my back is only making me want to lay here more. It feels good."

Dark Ace smiled slightly and Rain looked up at him. She saw him smiling and pushed herself up from the bed. She watched him carefully and brushed some of her hair behind her back.

"What is it?" Rain asked quietly.

Dark Ace looked at the bag on the floor and Rain followed his eyes. She stared at it in disbelief and he picked it up.

"You… You found my bag? But how? I had it hidden," Rain stated.

"I found it in the bottom of your wardrobe when I was first looking for you. In fact I found you because I found this and your diary. I read the last thing you wrote and I knew where you went," Dark Ace stated and set the bag down on the bed between them.

Rain kept staring at it and then Dark Ace added, "Everything is still in it. The weapons, the clothes. I put more food in it though."

Rain looked at Dark Ace confused and he reached into the bag.

"I also took something else…" Dark Ace stated and pulled the box out of the bag containing the necklace, "I actually took all of this the day I captured you. After I read the passage, I went to your father's room and found this. I don't know what compelled me to take it but I did. Now you can have it like your mother wanted."

Rain kept looking between Dark Ace and the box with shock and disbelief. She gingerly took the box from his hands and opened it. As Rain saw the crystal necklace containing the crystals of all four elements her breathing quickened and she stared up at Dark Ace.

"Ace… This is… You… I… Do you realize what I can do now?" Rain stated wearily.

Dark Ace nodded his head and replied, "Actually, I was kind of hoping you could show me? Since I'll never get any other chance to see it."

Rain kept watching Dark Ace cautiously wondering what he meant but then took the necklace from the box. She set the box on the bed and held the crystal at arm's length.

Rain began humming and her voice was soft and melodic. Dark Ace found himself entranced by it but then looked at the crystal. It slowly began to glow and each crystal glowed its own colour. As Rain's humming became louder the glow became stronger and small swirls of fire and air began twirling around the crystals.

Dark Ace watched as the fire and air danced around the crystal along with Rain's voice. The swirls rose and fell with her voice and intertwined around each other.

Rain stopped and the glow from the crystal disappeared. The fire snuffed out and the air dispersed. Dark Ace kept staring at it and then looked back at Rain. She kept watching the crystal and also looked back at Dark Ace.

Dark Ace saw a small tear run down Rain's cheek and he crushed it away with his thumb. Rain smiled slightly and breathed to make sure she didn't cry anymore.

"Ace, I can easily escape now. One swing of my arm and I could lower a wall or a door. Don't you see this?"

Dark Ace nodded and replied, "Yes."

Rain kept watching him and then looked back at the crystal. She put it back in the box and put the box back in her bag. Rain kept staring at her bag and Dark Ace watched her.

"Rain, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier," Dark Ace stated.

Rain looked up at Dark Ace and saw softness in his eyes. She kept watching him and then set her bag on the floor.

"Ace…" Rain said quietly and Dark Ace quickly said, "That's not my real name."

Rain looked up at Dark Ace and asked, "Well, then what is your real name?"

Dark Ace leaned close to Rain and whispered his name in her ear. Rain quivered slightly feeling Dark Ace's breath on her neck and he looked down at her. She looked back up at him and rested her hand against his chest plate. He glanced down at it and then took it off of himself. He dropped it on the floor and then kept watching Rain.

Rain looked down at the Cyclonian symbol Dark Ace dropped and then looked back up at him again. Gingerly, she began taking off the rest of his armour and he leaned closer and closer to her every moment.

Once all of Dark Ace's armour was off Rain looked up at him and the desire had returned to his eyes. She kept staring it him and slowly slid her hands around his neck. Dark Ace rested his hands on Rain's waist and pulled her close. She pressed herself as close to him as she could get and he hovered close to her neck.

"Rain?" Dark Ace asked, "I know we're in Cyclonia but-"

Rain put her hands over Dark Ace's lips and looked up at him innocently. Dark Ace still saw the trouble in her eyes and kissed Rain urgently. She pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He ran his hands up and down her back but then tangled one hand in her hair. He pushed her backwards and then lifted her higher onto his bed so she was lying on the pillows.

Dark Ace moved on top of Rain and she let her hands roam over his chest. She pulled at his shirt and he quickly sat up. Rain began pulling it up but then Dark Ace took it off himself. Rain grabbed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Roughly she grabbed his neck and pulled him back down to her.

Dark Ace smirked and laid down on Rain again. He began kissing down her neck and reached his hand down to her dress. He began pulling the skirt of it up and ran his hand up and down Rain's leg. Rain wrapped her leg around Dark Ace's and whimpered when he began sucking and nibbling on her neck.

Rain ran her hands through Dark Ace's hair and then pulled his head up to kiss him again. Dark Ace quickly pulled away so she couldn't and Rain glared at him.

"If you want it…" Dark Ace stated and leaned further away from Rain.

Rain huffed and replied, "Then I'll get it!"

Rain reached for Dark Ace but he jumped back. She jumped up again and tackled him off the bed. He landed on his back and Rain tried to pin him down. Dark Ace began pushing her off but Rain threw their arms to the side and let herself fall to Dark Ace. He finally kissed her and Rain wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dark Ace groaned as he kissed Rain and wrapped his arms around her back. She sat up more and straddled him while raking her fingers down his chest. Rain grinded against him as she ran her hands up his sides and Dark Ace groaned and pulled away from her.

"For a cooped up princess, you're bad," Dark Ace quickly stated and Rain kissed his neck.

Rain looked down at him while smirking and replied, "I told you. I'm not a princess, and I used to sneak out."

"Now how much could you have learned just by sneaking out a few times?" Dark Ace asked and looked at Rain with his eyebrow cocked while smirking.

Rain smirked and replied, "Who said a few times? And maybe you'll just have to find out…"

Rain leaned down and kissed Dark Ace's neck. He closed his eyes as she began biting it and then slid her hand down his torso and pressed it against his crotch. Dark Ace breathed in quickly as he moaned and pulled Rain tighter against him.

Rain pulled away from Dark Ace and crawled backward off of him. He quickly followed her and she stood. Dark Ace stood as well and began glaring at Rain.

"Your turn," Rain stated childishly and backed away from Dark Ace.

Dark Ace smirked and jumped at Rain. She dodged to the side and ran towards the wall. He grabbed Rain from behind and pressed her up against the wall. He held her hands by her shoulders and sucked and bit her neck again. Rain tried to get free and felt Dark Ace press his body forcefully against hers.

"This is not far!" Rain stated and kept trying to pull her hands free.

Dark Ace chuckled and let her hands go. Rain quickly turned and he pressed her up against the wall again. He kissed her urgently and she bit his bottom lip. Dark Ace groaned and found the ties at the top of Rain's dress. He began undoing it and pulled it lose.

Rain's dress nearly fell off her but she pressed a hand to her chest to hold it up. Dark Ace kept kissing her against the wall but then turned them both and began pushing Rain towards the bed.

Rain fell back on the bed and Dark Ace quickly followed her. Rain pulled the blankets out from under her and slipped underneath them. Dark Ace did as well and then kept kissing Rain again. He ran his hands down her neck and over her shoulders. He grabbed the side of her dress and began pulling it down.

Rain held onto it and Dark Ace stopped to look down at her. She looked up at him with a slight blush and looked away slightly.

"I may have done things, but I've never been naked with someone else before," Rain stated shyly.

Dark Ace smiled and replied, "Would it make you feel better if I stripped first?"

Rain looked away while blushing more and Dark Ace stood. He easily pulled the rest of his clothes off and stood naked in front of Rain. Rain looked over his chiselled body and full erection, but then blushed more and looked away.

Dark Ace smirked and pulled Rain up from the bed. She stood in front of him and looked up at him both eager and nervous. He kissed her very gently and tucked his fingers under the top of her dress. Rain loosened her hold on her dress and Dark Ace began kissing her neck. He pulled her dress down slowly and let it fall to the floor along with her underwear.

Dark Ace looked down at Rain and she looked away embarrassed. He let his eyes roam over her and could never want another woman more. He began kissing her neck again and wrapped his arms around her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself close to him.

Rain and Dark Ace fell back onto the bed again and Dark Ace pulled the blankets over them as best he could. They kept kissing and biting each other and Dark Ace slipped his fingers inside Rain.

Rain gasped from the sudden contact and dug her nails into Dark Ace's back. He groaned and played inside her more making her gasp and moan. Her moans drove Dark Ace even wilder and had to stop himself from bucking against her.

Rain felt Dark Ace's body tensing and ran her hands over his torso. She traced his muscles with her fingertips and kept digging her nails into his skin slightly. She heard him groan from it and only tense more under her touch.

Dark Ace began kissing down Rain's body and ran his hand up and down her side. He ran his hand over her chest as he kissed her lower stomach and he felt Rain's heart flutter. He smirked and kissed his way back up to her lips.

Rain kept kissing Dark Ace for a while but then tangled her hands in his hair and forced him to lean away for a few moments. They breathed a bit heavily as they stared at each other and Rain saw that Dark Ace was beginning to sweat. She liked it and ran her hands down his shoulders.

"I want you to take me. I don't care about anything else. I just want you," Rain stated and rested her hands against Dark Ace's chest.

Dark Ace gently stroked some of Rain's hair out of her face and asked, "Are you sure? Because once I start, I'm not turning back and you'll be mine."

Rain gave Dark Ace a lustful look and stated, "Saying that only makes me want you more."

Dark Ace smirked and kissed Rain again. She wrapped her legs around him and felt his body still tensing above her. She rocked her hips against him and he growled.

Rain felt a quiver run through her and clawed at Dark Ace's skin. He kissed her harder and pressed his body closer to her. He wrapped one arm under her back so it was arched and took her hand in his and held it by her head.

Rain kept teasing him by rocking against him but then Dark Ace thrusted himself so he was just inside her. She froze for a moment and held onto him tightly but then he began gently kissing her neck. Rain relaxed and clawed at Dark Ace's back for him to keep going.

Dark Ace slowly thrusted all the way inside Rain and she gasped at the sensations erupting through her. Dark Ace quivered from also feeling the pleasure of being inside her but stopped moving and looked down at her. Rain breathed shakily and looked up at Dark Ace with a blush across her cheeks.

"This is my last warning. I want you, and if I start you'll be mine for the rest of the night," Dark Ace stated gruffly.

Rain looked up at him with wild determination in her eyes and Dark Ace smirked. He kissed her again and thrusted against her, causing her to gasp breathlessly. Every time Dark Ace thrusted, Rain gasped and every time she gasped he only thrusted harder. They kept going for long into the night and as Dark Ace promised, Rain was his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dark Ace woke and stared up at the ceiling. All he could do was smile and looked down at Rain sleeping beside him. Her back was to him and she clutched the blankets tightly to her naked body but he could see her long elegant back and her hair flared across the pillows.

Dark Ace slowly rolled onto his side with the blankets up to his waist and looked down at Rain. He felt a tender, softness in is chest and had the urge to just keep kissing her. He leaned down and trailed kisses along her arm and she stirred slightly.

Rain moaned softly in her sleep and Dark Ace looked down at her. He leaned closer to her and hovered near her ear.

"You look beautiful," Dark Ace stated and ran his hand up and down her back.

Rain's eyes fluttered open softly and she stared straight a head of her. She seemed dazed for a moment but then smiled softly and closed her eyes again. Dark Ace smiled and kissed her arm again.

Rain slowly rolled onto her back and her arm was pressed against Dark Ace's chest. She looked up at him tenderly and Dark Ace gently stroked her cheek. Rain closed her eyes again and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Suddenly being a prisoner isn't all that bad…" Rain stated softly.

Dark Ace looked at Rain in thought and then looked out the glass doors. He saw the red skies and a storm only a few minutes away. He studied it for a while and then felt Rain move.

Dark Ace looked down at Rain and saw her looking up at him intently. She seemed to be studying him as she laid on her back with her hands still clutching the blankets to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Rain asked innocently.

Dark Ace smiled and replied, "After last night you can still be so innocent?"

Rain rolled her eyes and replied, "It would take more than to take away my innocence."

Dark Ace gave Rain an interested look and stated, "That sounds like a challenge."

"It would be, except I'm comfortable and don't feel like moving. You could answer my question though," Rain stated and began trailing her fingers up and down Dark Ace's chest.

Dark Ace placed his hand on top of Rain's and pressed it to his heart. She could feel his very slow heartbeat and he gently rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

"I was thinking about you," Dark Ace stated and reached under Rain with his arm and pulled her up close to him.

Dark Ace rolled onto his back and Rain huddled up next to him. For a moment she kept the blanket tight against her but then pushed it away. She wrapped her arms around Dark Ace so their naked bodies were pressed tightly together. He also wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"You're so warm," Dark Ace stated and Rain smiled.

Rain began trailing her fingers up and down his chest again and gently kissed him over his heart. Rain then rested her head on his chest and listened to his slow heartbeat.

"I guess the infamous Dark Ace has a heart after all," Rain stated and let her arm rest on Dark Ace's chest.

"Only for you," Dark Ace said quickly but then looked away.

Rain looked up at him and replied, "It doesn't have to be like that."

Dark Ace looked down at Rain and saw a shred of hope come to her eyes. She sat up more and laid on top of Dark Ace to look down at him. Her hair fell around her and she rested her hands under her chin.

"You could very easily leave all of this behind. We could leave. Imagine not having to fight sky knights and not take orders from a fourteen year-old. You'd be free to do what you want," Rain said softly and hopefully.

Dark Ace watched her but frowned. He leaned forward and gave Rain a meaningful, gentle kiss. He pulled away from her and her hope had already disappeared.

Dark Ace sighed and stated quietly, "There's nothing I want more then to be with you and to protect you. But if I leave with you you'll be in more danger than when Cyclonia attacked your terra. Cyclonis would come after me and when she found out I left to be with you, she'd be very quick to do whatever she could to destroy you. I'm not going to put you in that kind of danger. Not again. Besides, you'll get nowhere with me. Once you're out in the world, you'll grow and change. You'll meet new people and learn so much. If I were with you, you wouldn't. It's best if I stay here where I know I can watch if someone goes after you while you go out and live your life."

Rain sighed and rested her head on Dark Ace's chest. She laid her arms against his sides and pulled herself close to him.

"You sound like you're planning to let me go," Rain stated and closed her eyes.

Dark Ace felt a pain in his chest he had never felt before and looked out the glass doors. He gently wrapped his arms around Rain's back and then hugged her tightly. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and then just held her.

A loud alarm went off as a red light began flashing. Rain covered her ears and cried out in surprise but Dark Ace looked up at the alarm on the wall.

"Someone's here. Get dressed quickly," Dark Ace commanded and jumped from the bed.

Rain scrambled up and found her clothes. By the time she looked up, Dark Ace was in his uniform and putting on his armour. Rain pulled on her clothes and began doing up the ties on the back of her dress. Dark Ace came over, did them up for her and then grabbed his weapons. Dark Ace turned to Rain and quickly held her arms.

"Whatever you do, stay here. Keep your bag close in case someone comes in here. I'll be back as soon as I can," Dark Ace stated and quickly kissed Rain.

Dark Ace picked up her bag and set it on the bed. He pulled out the necklace, threw the box back in the bag and put the necklace around Rain's neck. He was about to leave when she grabbed his wrists. He looked down at her but then turned and went to the door.

"Stay here!" Dark Ace ordered urgently and then left the room.

Talons were running down the halls and Dark Ace made his way towards the hanger. When he got there, he saw two Storm Hawks -Aerrow and Finn – flying around and tormenting the talons.

A few talons shot at Finn and missed then he childishly yelled out, "Missed me! Man you guys suck!"

Aerrow left his skimmer and began fighting talons on the floor. He skilfully out-manoeuvred them and waited for more to come.

Normally, Dark Ace would have gone for Aerrow but instead he stayed back. He knew that when there were a few Storm Hawks the others weren't far away. Dark Ace looked around the hanger for any signs of them and then saw Piper and the wallop Junko sneaking onto the cargo ship holding the element crystals from Terra Nymph.

Dark Ace began running towards the ship but then saw it waver from side to side. He skid to a stop as Aerrow skid to a stop in front of him and they both looked up at the ship. Aerrow smirked and gave Dark Ace a taunting look. Dark Ace didn't care and saw the ship about to crash into the hanger support beams.

"Sorry, Dark Ace. You lose this time," Aerrow stated but Dark Ace still didn't care.

"It's going to destroy the hanger and everything above it," Dark Ace muttered and realized his room was directly about the hanger.

Aerrow looked at Dark Ace confused and Dark Ace quickly said, "Rain…"

Dark Ace took off away from the hanger.

"Rain?" Aerrow said confused but then Radarr landed his skimmer next to him.

"Thanks buddy. Now lets get out of here," Aerrow stated though Dark Ace's behaviour was still on his mind.

Dark Ace pushed the other talons out of his way as the ship crashed into another ship and they both fell into the support beams of the hanger. The floor shook and made the talons fall but Dark Ace managed to keep his balance and kept running.

He made it to his room as everything around him began shaking violently. He burst inside and saw Rain pressed up against the wall next to his bed and holding her black bag. She hadn't noticed him and was watching for falling debris to dodge it.

"Rain!" Dark Ace quickly stated and ran over to her.

Rain reached for him and he hugged her quickly.

"What's happening?" Rain asked worriedly and looked around frantically.

Dark Ace quickly went into his safe and pulled out a black cloak. He clipped it around Rain's neck, put the hood up and draped it around her shoulders to conceal her body. It dragged on the floor behind her but it would conceal her identity if anyone saw her.

"The hanger has been destroyed and it's directly below us. Everything is going to fall to the wastelands. We need to get you out of here," Dark Ace stated and pulled Rain towards the glass doors.

Dark Ace pulled Rain out onto the balcony and looked over the edge. Most of the hanger had already fallen and more of Cyclonia was following. Dark Ace turned back to Rain and held her arms.

"What do you mean I need to get out of here? What about you?" Rain asked drastically.

Dark Ace looked at Rain with the pain in his chest again and stated, "I told you. I need to stay here to protect you. You need to be free."

Rain kept staring at Dark Ace and then he stated, "I'm setting you free, Rain. It's what's best for you. Don't go back to your terra. I hate saying this, but go to the Storm Hawks. They'll help you for sure. They're flying around here somewhere. Just don't tell them anything. Say you were a prisoner and because of their attack you escaped."

Rain shook her head for a moment and Dark Ace held her closer.

"You need to Rain! They'll help you," Dark Ace stated.

Rain looked at Dark Ace angrily and stated, "Well what about you? What will Cyclonis think when I've escaped you?"

"Same thing the Storm hawks will think. You escaped because of the attack. Or even better, I'll tell her that you fell to the wastelands. That way she'll never look for you," Dark Ace stated.

Rain kept watching Dark Ace but then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Dark Ace held her for a moment but then pushed her away.

Dark Ace whistled loudly and Rain heard a familiar nicker. Riko flew up from the red clouds below and looked at Rain excitedly. Rain looked at him in disbelief and then looked up at Dark Ace.

"I went and got him yesterday after you saw Cyclonis," Dark Ace stated.

Riko landed awkwardly on the shaking balcony and looked over at Rain. Rain stared at Riko but then looked up at Dark Ace.

"You were planning on setting me free this entire time?" Rain asked.

Dark Ace nodded and Rain just kept staring at him. A few pieces of Cyclonia fell from above and broke off part of the balcony. Riko jumped in surprise and danced anxiously.

Rain touched her hand to Dark Ace's cheek and stated, "You're the most feared and infamous man in Atmos, but I love you."

Tears welled in Rain's eyes and she kissed Dark Ace urgently. He held her tightly and savoured every sense of Rain he could. The apple smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, her beating heart, her soft hands and her small whimpers.

Dark Ace pulled away from Rain, held her hair out of her face and said, "And I love you."

Dark Ace quickly kissed Rain again but then pushed her towards Riko. Rain jumped up on his back and the cloak and her dress fell around him elegantly. Rain clutched her black bag to her and Dark Ace held her hand for one more moment. They stared at each other but then he pushed Riko towards the edge of the balcony.

Riko gladly jumped the railing and opened his wings. With a few powerful strokes he was flying as fast as he could go towards the cloud cover below. Dark Ace watched as Rain and Riko disappeared and hoped he'd never see Rain in Cyclonia again. The building began shuddering more and Dark Ace rushed back into his room. He rushed through the door and ran through the halls to get away from the falling debris.

It took him a few minutes but Dark Ace made it to a safe part of Cyclonia. The rest of the talons gathered there as well and watched as the hanger and part of Cyclonia fell to the wastelands.

Cyclonis came walking up and looked at the damage done. She surveyed the Cyclonians and then saw Dark Ace. She walked over to him and he immediately stood at attention.

"What's happened to the girl?" Cyclonis asked.

Dark Ace looked over at the destroyed part of Cyclonia and replied, "I had left to go to the hanger but before I got back to her the place collapsed. She's fallen to the wastelands."

Cyclonis nodded her head and replied, "Good riddance. She was useless anyways."

Cyclonis walked away and Dark Ace looked back at the destruction. He studied it and then looked at the skies around it. He saw no signs of Rain and hoped she was safe. He wished he could have left with her, but he loved her, and knew that letting her go was the best choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Riko flew through the clouds and Rain saw the red skies slowly disappear as she entered blue skies. After a few minutes, Riko pulled out of the clouds and they were in wide-open blue skies with cream coloured clouds rolling to the horizon. A few terras could be seen in the clouds but Rain began looking for a ship.

She didn't know exactly what she was looking for but she knew what the Storm Hawks looked like. She had seen them in newspapers and magazines and also would be able to recognize the Storm Hawk insignia.

Rain saw a long ship off to her right flying away from Cyclonia and she saw the blue insignia. She asked Riko to turn and he veered towards it. He slowed his speed as he came close and Rain saw a few of the Storm Hawks looking at her as she neared the launch pad on the ship.

Riko flew below it but then came up and trotted onto the launch pad while flapping his wings to keep his balance. Rain slid from Riko's back but fell to her knees. She dropped her black bag and held onto Riko's leg for support. She stared at the metal beneath her in confusion and then saw the hanger doors of the ship opened.

Rain looked up and saw the ship's navigator, Piper, heading towards her first. The leader, Aerrow, followed close behind with his blue co-pilot Radarr on his shoulder. The wallop, Junko, and sharp shooter, Finn, followed last. Rain knew who everyone was from reading about them and hoped they were as nice as what people had said about them.

Piper walked up to Rain and kneeled in front of her. She rested a hand on her shoulder and looked at her concerned.

Rain glanced at her and stated, "I-I… Cyclonia… Falling walls… I escaped…"

Piper looked up at Aerrow behind her and stated, "She must have been a prisoner in Cyclonia and got away because of the hanger being destroyed."

Aerrow kneeled down in front of Rain as well and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rain's mind was a bit fuzzy but she forced herself to think. The hanger was being destroyed. Dark Ace came back to her and set her free. He had brought Riko to her so she could get away and was telling Cyclonis that she died in the destruction.

"I… I'm fine. Just dazed. Everything's happening so fast," Rain stated and touched her hand to her forehead.

Piper smiled and stated, "We'll you're safe now. The Cyclonians will be too busy cleaning up to come after us just yet."

Rain nodded and Riko snorted. Radarr jumped from Aerrow's shoulders and looked up at Riko. Riko looked back at him and nudged him curiously. Radarr pushed his nose back and Riko nudged him back.

Rain laughed slightly as Radarr screeched and fell over. Riko jumped back slightly but then stepped toward Radarr curiously. Aerrow and Piper laughed as well as Radarr backed up and began running towards the hanger but Riko followed him. Finn and Junko chuckled as well but then everyone looked back at Rain.

"What happened to you exactly?" Aerrow asked and Finn and Junko stepped closer.

Rain looked up at them and suddenly felt so small. She got a hold of herself and stood. Her dress and cloak flowed around her elegantly and she stood taller then Aerrow and Finn. Finn took her in quickly and stepped up to her.

"Why you must be exhausted after being a Cyclonian prisoner. How about you just come inside, relax and get a little bit of Finn R and R?" Finn stated and gave Rain a charming look as he winked at her.

Rain looked at Finn unimpressed and asked, "Can I hit him?"

"Go ahead," Piper stated but Aerrow gave her a look and stepped between Rain and Finn.

Rain huffed and stated, "My terra was attacked for its crystals and Cyclonis ordered that I be taken hostage. Dark Ace was personally guarding me and then you guys attacked. He was guarding me but then he left and the place was falling apart. Luckily Riko came looking for me and I escaped just in time. Cyclonis probably thinks I'm dead."

Aerrow looked at Rain curiously and asked, "Dark Ace was guarding you personally?"

Rain nodded and stated, "I was too much for the other talons to handle. I may have been the princess of Terra Nymph, but I'm not a damsel in distress."

Piper looked at Rain in shock and stated, "You're the missing princess?"

Rain glanced at the ground and replied, "Technically yes. But I was about to run before the Cyclonians attacked anyway. I'm not going home."

"Well then where are you going to go if you're not going home?" Junko asked.

Rain sighed and stated, "I don't know. Just before I escaped, I was told to find you and that you'd help me."

"Who in Cyclonia told you to find us?" Finn asked confused.

Rain's heart skipped and she looked down.

"Just… someone there. That I'm never going to see again," Rain stated and wrapped her arms around herself.

Piper read Rain like a book and asked, "I'm guessing it was someone important to you?"

Rain nodded her head and then looked back in the direction of Cyclonia. She wished she could see Dark Ace just one more time but knew it wasn't possible. They were impossible and she was just going to have to accept it.

Aerrow saw Rain's sad expression and said determinedly, "We'll go back and get them. The Cyclonians won't expect us to attack a second time."

Rain looked up at Aerrow and quickly stated, "No!"

The Storm Hawks looked at Rain confused and she looked at the ground.

"You won't find him," Rain stated grimly and the Storm hawks realized what Rain was saying.

"He told me to go. I wanted to save him, but he said that I would be safer if I left him, and if I found you," Rain stated.

Piper seemed the most affected and put her hand on Rain's shoulder. Rain smiled slightly but then looked out at the clouds.

"He… He knew that I had been running away from home and he said that he wanted me to be free rather then imprisoned," Rain said.

Piper smiled and said, "Well whoever this guy was, he was a good man to do that for you."

Aerrow stepped behind Rain and said, "Yeah. And since you have nowhere to go and you don't want to go home, you can stay with us for now. Until you get back on your feet."

Rain beamed and asked, "Really?"

Aerrow nodded his head and Rain smiled. Piper smiled and took Rain's hand.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room," Piper stated and then noticed the necklace around Rain's neck.

"The Element Unity Crystal…" Piper stated and stared at it, "So it is true…"

Finn stepped next to Piper and asked, "You mean that crystal thinger you told us about before we pranked the Cyclonians?"

Piper nodded and looked up at Rain.

Rain looked away slightly embarrassed but then stated, "Yes. I can control this crystal and more then one at one time with my voice."

Piper looked at Rain excitedly but Rain held her hands up.

"Please, I'd rather just rest for now," Rain stated.

Piper smiled and replied, "Oh sure. I just love studying crystals and such. For now though, you need to recuperate."

Junko stepped up at Rain and stated, "Yeah. Life in Cyclonian dungeons suck!"

Rain smiled slightly and stated, "Actually, I wasn't in the dungeons."

The Storm Hawks looked at Rain confused and Rain stated, "If I were being kept in the dungeons, destroying the hanger wouldn't have saved me. I was being kept in Av- Dark Ace's bedroom."

The team stared at Rain and all asked, "What?"

Rain looked down and stated, "Like I said, I was too much for the regular talons to handle and Cyclonis wanted to try and harness my power. So I was kept in Dark Ace's room where he could watch over me."

Finn looked around nervously and asked, "Did he do anything to you?"

Rain shook her head and replied, "No. He fed me, gave me water. He even talked to me every once in a while."

Junko shivered and stated, "That must've been worse than the dungeons!"

Rain shrugged her shoulders and then saw Aerrow in thought. She watched him for a moment and then everyone noticed Aerrow.

"What's wrong Aerrow?" Piper asked.

Aerrow looked up at everyone and then stated, "Just that Dark Ace was acting strange. In the hanger, he didn't even try to fight me. He wasn't even mad that the hanger was being destroyed. He had something else on his mind completely and looked worried. Then he said "Rain" and ran away."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders but then turned back to Rain. Piper took her hand again and ushered her toward the hanger.

"Come on. You still haven't met Stork. Oh… This is Junko, Finn, Aerrow, and I'm Piper. Stork is our pilot and Radarr got chased by your sky steed into the hanger already," Piper stated.

Rain picked up her black bag and giggled slightly but then stated, "Thank you for helping. It means a lot to me."

"No problem! Anything for the lovely lady!" Finn stated and then Rain gave him a look.

"What?" Finn asked and Rain rolled her eyes at him.

Piper also giggled and then asked, "So, if you had the crystal, how come you didn't get out sooner?"

Rain hesitated for a moment and then stated, "I only got it a bit before you guys came. He brought it to me."

"Who is this guy?" Junko asked curiously.

Rain sighed and replied, "I can't really say."

Aerrow looked at Rain and asked, "Can you at least tell us his name?"

Rain glanced at the Storm Hawks and that stated, "Avery."

No one recognized it and Rain shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what's your name?" Piper asked.

Rain hesitated again and then stated, "Rain."

Aerrow immediately looked at Rain and she looked away.

"He must've known I had a chance to get away and didn't want me to. He got there too late though and I escaped," Rain stated.

Rain looked at the ground again and Piper studied her. Piper looked at the rest of the guys and then pulled Rain to the side.

"Okay guys. Rain needs to rest. No more questions," Piper stated and Junko and Finn looked slightly disappointed.

Aerrow smirked at them and stated, "Come on guys. Piper's right. Rain has been through a lot. Finn, go and find her sky steed and make sure he's comfortable. Junko, go to the kitchen and find something easy but good for her to eat. Piper, you help Rain get settled in. I'll tell Stork what's going on."

Rain and Piper watched as the three boys disappeared and then they were alone outside the hanger. Rain looked out at the sky again and began thinking about Dark Ace. Piper noticed it and stepped up next to Rain.

"Do you love him?" Piper asked and caught Rain off guard.

"What?" Rain asked.

Piper smiled and replied, "Do you love him? Avery?"

Rain stared out at the clouds and stated, "Yes. But like I said, I'm never going to get to see him again."

Piper looked at the clouds as well and asked, "Is he, you know… Dead?"

Rain sighed and replied, "No. He couldn't leave Cyclonia because he's part of it. But he couldn't stand me being a prisoner anymore. He had been planning to release me anyways, but you guys gave a reason for my escape."

Piper looked at Rain and asked, "What do you mean he's part of Cyclonia? Do you mean he-"

"He was a talon. One with a heart buried beneath loyalty to Cyclonis. I asked him to come with me, but he said that I'd be safer without him," Rain stated.

Piper looked at the ground and stated, "Sorry, but I don't think a talon could be like what you said this guy is."

Rain smiled and replied, "Neither did I. But I guess he grew on me. And I grew on him. It's forgotten now though. I'm not going to ever see him again and he's never going to see me."

Rain kept staring at the clouds and Piper looked between the hanger and Rain. She sighed and then put her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" Piper asked.

Rain looked back at her and nodded her head.

Piper smiled and then walked back into the hanger. Rain sighed and walked further out onto the launch pad. She stood in the middle of it with a breeze blowing through her hair that also made her cloak and dress billow around her. She stared at the clouds and thought of Dark Ace.

Rain wished she could hold him and see him. A life flashed before her eyes of her with him and how happy they could be. She imagined him smiling with no worries or thoughts about Cyclonia at all. Rain felt a small pain in her chest and told herself to forget about him but she knew she couldn't. She had her life ahead of her now. A life of adventure, of learning, of seeing new things, meeting new people, making new friends and doing whatever she loved, but she'd be plagued by thinking about what she wished she could have.

Junko opened a window, stuck his head out and yelled, "Hey Rain! Lunchtime!"

Finn came over and quickly stated, "What? She can't eat that! Let me make her something."

"What I made was fine! Let go!" Junko stated.

"No! You let go!" Finn yelled back.

Rain watched as Finn and Junko fought over some plate of food and she laughed. She saw Piper try to break them up and Stork got out of the way as they toppled over each other. Rain giggled as she watched them and figured Piper needed a hand. She took one last look at the clouds but then made her way into the Condor.

Rain stopped in the hanger and looked out. She suddenly felt very sure and smiled.

"I'm free, but I still love you, Dark Ace," Rain said quietly and then turned and saw the sliding door to the rest of the Cinder open.

Rain went through the door and tried to find her way through the Condor. It took her a few minutes, but She got to the bridge and saw Finn and Junko still fighting. Rain was slightly confused though since Junko was a wallop and could easily throw Finn with one arm.

Piper looked up and saw Rain standing there. She walked up to her and frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to see this…" Piper stated but Rain giggled.

"It's fine! I don't mind it all," Rain stated and Finn and Junko looked up at Rain.

Junko smiled and stated, "I think Rain is going to fit in here just fine!"

Rain smiled and Junko and Finn continued fighting. Stork and Aerrow walked up to Rain and Stork looked at Rain suspiciously.

"Stork, this is Rain. Rain, Stork," Piper stated.

Rain smiled at Stork and waved. Stork eyed her and then crossed his arms. He sighed and then walked away. Rain dropped her hand and looked at him confused.

"He'll come around," Aerrow stated and then walked over to Finn and Junko.

Rain just smiled again and Piper smiled as well. Aerrow got Finn and Junko to stop fighting. Stork kept steering the ship and Radarr hadn't turned up after being chased by Riko.

For the rest of the day, Rain got settled in with the Storm Hawks. Piper gave her a room, some different clothes if she wanted some and she had something to eat. It didn't take Rain long to settle in with the team and become friends with everyone of them. Even Stork got used to having her around.

Rain stayed with them for a while but they had jobs to do. When she was ready, she left and they dropped her and Riko on Terra Atmosia. She still kept in touch with the Storm Hawks, but began learning about Atmos, trying new things and finding a place she belonged.

Dark Ace remained in Cyclonia but never forgot Rain. He never lost his love for her and every once in a while he would fly around the Atmos in hopes of seeing her somewhere. He never did but took comfort in knowing that she could take care of herself and that she was doing what she wanted.

But shortly after letting Rain go, Dark Ace realized that he was forever going to be her prisoner after falling for her.


End file.
